Head Games: OLD VERSION OF MIND GAMES
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'MIND GAMES.' CHECK IT OUT!
1. Ch1 Trance of the Rain

Head Games

Chapter One

Uhmm. Let's see. Well. As I am working on getting chapters up for my other fic "Forgive & Forget", I decided to write another one. As you might now by know, if you've read some of my other fics, I write my story down on paper before I put it up. This time I am not writing the **whole** thing first, but I'm writing it little by little and putting each chapter up as I finish it. So I'm sorry if you've been waiting for updates on my other story because I just haven't been able to get to it lately because of school and basketball practice and everything. Not that any of you have been waiting for updates because I don't have a ton of readers, but I'm just saying that.

This is a Tai & Sora Friendship/Romance/Adventure.

Okay enough of my pointless blabbering. Read! Read! Read!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the gang of five walked out of the pizza parlor it began to pour. "I better get home before my allergies start to act up!" Joe yelled as he ran home to his apartment with a newspaper held above his head.

"See ya Joe!" Izzy called after him. "I better go home to. My parents are expecting me soon." He ran off as well.

"I'm outta here." Matt said. "Catch you two later!" That left Tai and Sora standing in the rain.

"Aren't you in a rush too?" Tai asked her.

"No. I'm going to hang out here for a while." Sora answered softly.

"In the middle of the rain? You'll get soaked." Tai stated.

"I don't care. I love the rain. It makes me feel like there's nothing to worry about." She explained.

"You mean like the rain washes all of your fears away?" Tai wondered.

"Exactly." Sora replied. She put her arms out to the sides and spun around, letting herself get drenched in rain. He smiled as he watched her spin in circles. "You don't have to stay you know."

"No, that's all right. I want to know what this "Carefree" sensation feels like." He told her.

"Okay then." Sora said. Tai stood there with his arms crossed. "Taichi…you've got to let loose." She walked over to him and uncrossed his arms. "Hold out your arms like this." She adjusted his arms, so that they had been like hers were before. "Now just close your eyes, clear your mind, and loose yourself in the rain."

Tai did as he was instructed. They danced around in the rain until they got too dizzy to stand. "Wow. You were right. I feel totally relaxed _and _soaked."

Sora laughed. "Told you." "The rain makes everything seem so perfect."

"Yeah, it does." Tai agreed without softly. Without thinking, he clutched Sora's hands in his own and held them gently in his own. Then he started to lean in until their lips met. They stood there in the rain lost in each other until the thunder roared and the two jumped back as if the thunder had just broken some sort of trance.

They blushed and dropped their hands to their sides. "I better go." Sora said shakily.

"Yeah. Me too. I don't want to get struck by lightning." Tai mumbled. He ran off in one direction, while Sora ran in the other. 'Nice excuse Tai. You're such an idiot.' He told himself as he ran off. He had a feeling that nothing would be the same anymore and he was right.

So that is the first chapter. Review puhlease as I am working on the next chapter. Your opinions are very important to me.

Thankies


	2. Ch2 Unexpected Phone calls

Head Games

Chapter Two

I'm really sorry if I confused anyone with all the alterations I made as I said in the authors note, but you've got to understand that I'm doing things differently with this story. Usually I write the WHOLE fic on paper before I post it, but now I'm doing it chapter by chapter as I write it.

I forgot to mention the ages. Oops. Well here they are:

Tai/Sora/Matt/Mimi- 14

Izzy- 13

Joe-15

T.K/Kari/Davis/Yolei- 12

Cody- 11

Ken- 13

I'm not sure if they'll all be in my fic, but I might as well write them all just in case.

Oh. And I also forgot that I don't own digimon. (How sad)

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Sora lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted from one thing to the next. From tennis, to the digital world, to her best friend, Tai. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since that day two months ago. She wanted to straighten things out, but every time she got near him things got awkward. It was too hard. She couldn't face him. Not after what had happened.

It didn't make things much better that she hadn't told anyone about it either, but who could she talk about it with? She usually talked to Tai when she had a problem, but now that her problem involved him, that wasn't exactly an option.

Kari? No. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, she just didn't want it accidentally getting to T.K or Tai.

Yolei? No. She didn't know Yolei enough to talk to her about something this crucial.

Mimi? Uhh. No. She'd tell everyone being the gossip queen she is.

Was she supposed to trust one of the guys?

Izzy? He'd probably give me some lecture backed up by technology.

Joe? He's too busy with school.

Matt? She didn't know why, but she didn't think it was such a good idea to inform him of the whole "her and Tai kissing" situation. That was a no.

T.K? Nuh uh. It would probably get to Kari or Matt that way.

Cody? Didn't know him enough to talk to him about that.

Ken? Well. She didn't know him that well either.

There was only one person left and he didn't exactly qualify either, but what was she supposed to do? She was desperate. _I'm going to regret this. _Davis it is. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the goggle head's number. She couldn't believe she was going to Davis for advice, not to mention comfort.

"Motimaya residents. Jun speaking." It was Davis's "Matt obsessed" sister.

"Hello. Can I talk to Davis?" Sora asked politely.

"Sure. Hold on." Jun answered. "DAVIS!" She yelled it so loud, Sora had to pull the phone away from her ear.

Sora could hear Davis shout back from the opposite side of the apartment. "WHAT IS IT JUN?"

"SOME GIRL IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" She screamed.

"REALLY?" Davis called back. He's probably thinking its Kari. Boy is he in for a surprise.

"YES! NOW JUST COME GET THE PHONE YOU IDIOT!" Jun bellowed.

Sora heard a bunch of muffling noises and Davis finally got to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Daisuke. It's Sora." She told him.

"Oh, hey Sora." Davis calmed himself after his discovery of it not being Kari. "What's up?"

"I know I don't usually call, but it's about something important." She wondered if she should actually be doing this.

"Okay? What's going on?" Davis sounded alert now.

"Well. You see, us originals went out for pizza together about two months ago and afterwards it started raining and everyone rushed home. Except for Taichi and I." She began to explain.

"Yeah…go on." Davis urged her.

"And.." She continued. "We were standing out in the rain. Something just came over us and we…uh…we.." She stammered.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU KISSED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" Davis gasped.

"Well. Uh, actually he kissed me." Sora corrected him.

"But you kissed back right?" Davis interrogated her.

"Yes." She replied. She couldn't lie there. She was undeniably guilty. "Daisuke! It's horrible! We haven't spoke since then. Things feel to weird to just act normal around each other."

"……" Davis was dead silent.

"Daisuke!" Sora called out for his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that you and Tai swapped spit!" Davis shouted. "You can't say you don't blame me for being shocked. I mean, you guys are like best friends. Love and Friendship do NOT mix! No wonder things are messed up."

"No shit things are messed up!" Sora yelled. _Oh great. She let her anger get the best of her. She didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. _"Daisuke, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just stressed. Please understand." She apologized. Davis didn't reply though and Sora began to wonder if he hung up on her. "Daisuke?"

"Sora…" He finally spoke. "The only thing I can say is that ignoring the situation will only make things worse as time goes on. You need to confront him about it. Ya know, work things out."

(A/N: Yes, Yes. I know. SHOCKER! Davis is actually giving useful advice.)

"I don't know if I can." Sora told him truthfully.

"You're a strong girl Sora. You've got to it you want to repair your relationship with him." Davis urged her. "But I'm sorry. I've gotta go. Jun says she NEEDS the phone to order Teenage Wolves tickets for the next concert and you know what happens if she doesn't get tickets. Anyway, call me if you need anything and think about what I said."

Sora let out a little giggle. "Okay, thanks Daisuke." She thanked him.

"No problem. And could you please call me Davis?" He questioned.

"Sorry. It's just how I let people know I'm serious. I call them by they're full names. Sorry DAVIS." She explained.

"It's alright. Talk to you later Sora." Davis said right before he hung up. Sora could hear Jun yelling in the back round.

She tossed her cell phone onto her messy unmade bed and sighed heavily. She thought about what Davis had said. Lost in her thoughts, she drifted into a deep slumber….

Wowza. That was a long chapter. (Well, longer than the first one anyway, it took me a half hour to write.)

Well. Please review and tell me how it is so far.

I appreciate opinions of all kinds.

I better get to bed though. It's almost ten on a Sunday and I got school tomorrow unfortunately. Greattt. Back to my boring middle school life.

Peace.


	3. Ch3 A New Threat

**This is the revised version of the chapter because I had to change the description of the digimon to fit the fic more. The part is bolded. It's at the end.**

Thanks.

Head Games.

Chapter Three

Taioraforeva11

At his apartment sitting at his computer at 2 a.m was none other than, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. He was playing a crucial game of minesweeper when his computer alerted him of a new email with a beep. He reluctantly clicked into his email box as he pondered who would email him at this hour, but before he could take a guess, the email popped up.

_Date/Time Sent: June 10th 2:07 a.m_

_Subject: URGENT._

Izzy didn't like the sound of that. It could only mean one thing…

_Koushiro-_

_I am very sad to report that there is a new threat in the digi world. Stronger than any digimon you originals or the D2's have ever fought. I will try to get more information, but for now I need you to alert the others. Call a meeting tomorrow at your place. I'll be able to speak to you all then._

_I must go,_

_Gennai._

Not again! Izzy had been planning to have a nice, enjoyable, relaxing, summer. This was going to ruin everything! He was sure that the others had plans for their summer that did not involve fighting an extremely strong and evil digimon! He sighed and sent an email to his fellow Digidestined.

_Date/Time Sent: June 10th 2:13 a.m_

_Subject: Meeting my place. URGENT._

_Hey guys. Unfortunately, Gennai just emailed me and the digi world is in danger…once again. Sorry to be the one to spoil your summer plans. Meet my place 1 o'clock sharp. Gennai needs to talk to us. Mimi, let me know if you can make it in time. Otherwise, I'll just have Joe give you the information later. It's really important that you're all there because this digimon is an extreme threat. Email me back or call my cell._

_-Izzy_

Izzy hit Send and yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He decided to go to bed. He was afraid of what was to come and feared if they were strong enough to face it….

Izzy woke up to the piercing noise of his cell phone ringing. Lazily, he fumbled around for his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Oops I forgot. It's still 5 in the morning over there! Silly me!" A cheery and high-pitched voice squeaked. Izzy immediately knew it was Mimi.

"It's okay." Izzy finally spoke.

"Anyway, I got your email and I'm on my way to Japan right now."

"Already?" Izzy asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'm set to arrive at 10:30 this morning. Joe's coming to get me."

"Okay. So I'll see you guys at 1?" Izzy confirmed.

"Yes. I'll let you get back to sleep now." Mimi said politely. "Bye."

"Bye." Izzy threw his phone into a pile of dirty clothes. Usually he wasn't this messy, but ever since he became president of the computer club, he'd been really busy and had been slacking on chores. He drifted off to sleep again.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. She shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She pondered about what to do next. She decided to check her email. She got up from bed and headed down the hall to the office. She started up the computer and laughed at the fact that she could hear Tai snoring from across the hallway.

She felt a pang of fear when she saw the subject of her new email.

She reluctantly clicked on the email and it popped up on the screen. She read through the email and mumbled to herself, "Why?" She had just been starting to enjoy her summer. It was already 10:24 a.m and the meeting was at 1! She sprinted across the hall and flew open her brother's bedroom door.

"TAICHI!" She cried. He lay with his face buried in the pillow. His mop of brown hair, was untamed, sticking out in every direction possible.

"What?!" He moaned. "You know not to wake me up unless it's past noon. It's in our rule book, remember?"

"We have to meet at Izzy's at 1!" Kari replied. "There's trouble in the digi world."

"I know." Tai murmured.

"What? How?" Kari wondered out loud.

"Yeah. I checked my email a couple of hours ago, then went back to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up? Aren't you going?"

"No." He stated coldly.

"**Why?!**"

"Because I just can't."

"**WHY!?**"

"Because…now leave!" He raised his voice harshly.

Kari knew that he was hiding something. There had to have been a reason why he didn't want to go, but she didn't press him anymore for answers, or he would've bitten her head off.

"Daisuke!" A girl's voice yelled from the other side of the line. "What do I do?"

"Uhhmm. I don't really know. I think you should go. It sounds pretty urgent." Davis told her.

"But what will I say to Tai? It will be too awkward!" Sora questioned frantically. "You can't just kiss your best friend an expect everything to be perfect.

"Well. I. Uhmmm." Davis stuttered. "Then don't go. I'll cover for you and tell you all about the meeting."

"Thanks Daisuke." Sora said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'm the greatest! Can't say I don't agree." Davis beamed.

"Make it a good excuse."

"I will. See you later." Davis said.

"Kay. Bye." She hung up. Davis had really been helping her lately. Life is full of surprises.

**Izzy's Apartment.**

**1 p.m**

"Everyone accounted for?" Izzy inquired.

"Yeah. Except for Taichi and Sora." Yolei answered.

"Yeah. I figured. They were the only one's who didn't email me back or call me." Izzy stated. "Anyone know why they aren't here?"

Davis took this as his cue to speak. "Uhhmm. Sora's got a very important tennis match. Decides who goes to playoffs." 'Not bad' He congratulated himself. "I told her I'd keep her posted." 'Oh yeah. Go Davis! Who's the best!' He chanted in his mind.

"Alright." Izzy said in an annoyed tone. He turned to face Kari. "What about Tai?"

"I'm actually not sure why he couldn't be here. He seemed really tense this morning. He told me he had 'Stuff' to do." Kari informed Izzy with a concerned look in her eyes.

'So Tai didn't want to come either? Wow. This whole kiss thing really did mess up their friendship!' Davis thought to himself.

"Whatever. Just make sure you inform him, Kari. Now, Gennai's going to contact us through my computer." Izzy said. He tapped a few buttons on his keyboard and a virtual image of Gennai appeared before them.

"Nice to see you all again, Chosen Children." He greeted them. "I see we have two missing. Where are Courage and Love?"

"They had more **important **things to do." Izzy told him with attitude. The fate of the digital world is way more crucial then a simple tennis match or whatever 'stuff' Tai had to do.

"Oh well. It is very important that they know though. You shall pass the information onto them." Gennai directed. Kari and Davis nodded. "There is a digimon in which can pass freely between the digital world and the real world, but only through a human's bodies. It cannot appear as itself on earth. It's out to destroy you twelve, no matter how it has to do it. Never look straight into its eyes, it is said that something treacherous will happen. The digimon could be anyone around you, so watch your backs." Gennai explained.

"WHAT?" They all cried in unison.

"Oh great. There goes my relaxing summer…." Yolei complained.

**Please review. **

Love you guys!


	4. Ch4 Scammed

I know it's been a month since I've updated and here I am. I just finished this chapter about five minutes ago. I was dealing with a bad case of writer's block, but my Terrorizing Trio helped me out.

You haven't heard of the Terrorizing Trio yet? Dude, where have you been? In a cave? The Terrorizing Trio will dominate!

We are-

Taioraforeva11 (that's me)

Courage Sun (she's totally radd)

Digimaniac (she's truly amazing)

If you haven't read their stories you should. Believe me, they are amazing!

Okay anyways. Here's Chapter Four.

Ohhh! And the ideas you are about to see unfold are Courage Sun's. Give her a round of applause! (claps)

Chapter Four

Head Games

By: Taioraforeva11

Kari had been noticing that Tai had been acting stranger and stranger. She had attempted to tell him about the news Gennai had delivered to her and the others, but Tai would shut her out with something like, "I think I'm going to go take a nap." And he would head down the hall to his room. Except for that, he barely talked. Tai never used to take naps, unless he was sick. She began to think that he wasn't always sleeping, maybe he was thinking, but about what?

Maybe he was sick. Emotionally sick, but why? She was very concerned about her brother. He hadn't even gone to the soccer field with Sora and Davis in months! Something had to be wrong with him! Speaking of Davis, he had been acting weird lately as well. It seemed as if he was hiding something. It made Kari wonder if it had anything to do with Tai's unexplainable behavior. She picked up her Pink Razr phone and dialed Davis's cell phone. She got a busy tone.

Since when did Davis talk on the phone for long? Oh well. She would just go seem him then. Besides, it would be harder for him to lie to her face. She walked down the hall and knocked on Tai's door. "Going out! Be back soon!" She yelled.

Tai mumbled something impossible to interpret. Kari took that as an 'Okay' and headed out the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Whoa. It can take over someone's body and read minds?" Sora gasped. Davis was giving her a recap of the meeting she refused to attend.

"Yeah. Sounds evil doesn't it?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled. "But how are we supposed to know when the digimon's going to strike?"

"I have no clue. Ohh! Guess what?"

"What?"

"That wasn't there either! Kari said that he said he had 'stuff' to do."

"Really? Ugh. This messed things up so badly! I bet her doesn't even want to see me."

"Not true. He probably feels the same way you do. He's afraid it'll be awkward and he's confused."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, but how do we fix this?"

"I honestly don't know." He said truthfully. "I think-" There was a knock at the door. Davis walked towards the door and opened it before the impatient knocking drove him insane. "I just think you should talk to him, Sora. Maybe-" Davis nearly dropped his phone. Standing in the doorway stood a very upset Kari Kamiya. "Dude! Stop calling me!" He yelled into his phone. Before Sora could respond, he hung up.

"Prank callers. They never stop." Davis said. He put his phone in his pocket. "What's up Kari?"

She stood with her arms crossed and glared. "Since when do you talk to Sora on the phone?"

"That wasn't Sora, it was Ken. I was asking for help on homework!" He quickly lied.

Kari faked a laugh. "You're lying. First of all, you said it was a prank call a minute ago and second of all, IT'S SUMMER!" She shouted. She stepped towards him and got in his face. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing. Can't Sora and I just have a friendly chat once in a while!?" Davis asked.

"Oh stop it! What do you know that I don't?!" She demanded.

"Yeah. Coming Jun!" Davis yelled towards the back of his apartment. He started to shut the door, but Kari pushed it open forcefully.

"WHAT?!" Jun yelled back. "I didn't call you!"

Davis just smiled. "Oh no you don't! Tell me what's going on!" Kari grabbed him by the arm.

"Kari. I'm really sorry, but I will not betray Sora's trust."

"So, this does have to do with Sora!" Kari cried.

"Yes. I MEAN NO!" He yelled. Kari gave him an evil stare. "Well, yeah it does, but I can't tell you. I don't think Sora would be very happy with me and you know how girl's can be, since you are one and you happen to be digging your nails into my skin!" He pulled his arm away from her death grip. "She'll tear me limb from limb!"

'Wow. He's really not going to tell me. I'll just have to go Plan B.' Kari thought.

"Maybe, I could change your mind." She said in a flirty tone.

"That depends." Davis said.

Kari placed her hands on Davis's shoulders. Then she leaned into him so their faces were inches apart.

"You can't do this! It's bribery!" Davis cried. He tried to resist.

"Yeah, it is. But is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Good. I'll give you a kiss if you tell me."

"I may consider the offer. Lips or Cheek?"

"Hmmmm…lips."

That was it. Davis gave in. "Tai and Sora kissed a couple months ago and I've been trying to help Sora because she doesn't know what to do or how to face him!" Kari backed away from him.

"Jackpot!" She said under her breath. "Are you serious!? That's why Tai's acting so weird and that's why they both didn't show at the meeting! They're too embarrassed to face each other! Thanks Davis!" She sprinted down the hallway of the apartment building.

"Hey! Where's my kiss!" Davis cried out. She continued to run away. 'I've been scammed! Why do people always use my weaknesses against me? Sora's gonna kill me!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kari ran into her apartment and pounded on Tai's door once more. "Tai! I know your secret!" She shouted. "Tai?" She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. It surprisingly opened. 'He must've forgot to lock it.' She thought. "Tai?!"

He wasn't in his room. She hurried over to his computer desk and opened the top drawer. It was gone. His digivice was gone and the digiport was open on his computer!

'Uh oh.' She thought.

3333333333333333333333

I bet you just love me for using a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! They're so fun!

Okay. I'm really tired. Tomorrow's a Monday. Bleh. School.

Review puhlease! I'll give you a balloon!

Bye!


	5. Ch5 Unbelievably Familiar

I only got two reviews on the last chapter. Well, It would've been three, but it didn't let Digimaniac review for some unexplainable reason. I think it's because I deleted the author's note and now it messed things up I'm sorry! I just wanted to say thank you to those people.

Digifreak880- Haha. Thanks. I just love making fun of Davis in my fics.

Pxleno52- Thanks a lot. Here's your update right now.

Digimaniac- I'm sooo sorry that you couldn't review, but thanks for telling me over a message what you thought.

I'm thinking about writing a Taiora song fic and I'm pretty sure of what song I want to use. Please tell me if you think I should or not.

Ooh! And you should give Digimaniac and Courage Sun a huge round of applause. These are some of Courage Sun's and Digimaniac's ideas. I'm actually talking to Digimaniac right now!!!!!

A Terrorizing Trio really does come in handy. Good thing Courage Sun and I kicked out Davis, so Digimaniac could join! xD

On with it.

Chapter Five

Head Games

Taioraforeva11

"Isn't this great. Just the two of us?" Matt asked his date who was sitting across from him, she was picking at her food. "Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Matt had called her up a couple of hours ago and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with him. She reluctantly accepted. Now they were sitting in the Japanese Lantern.

She looked up from her plate. "Uhhh..yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry Matt."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Something's wrong and I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what it is!"

"Matt, can we please just talk about something else?" Sora questioned him. "I was hoping coming here with you would get my mind off of it." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. You haven't been acting the same for the past couple months." Matt apologized.

"It's okay and thanks for caring, but I really don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Alright." Matt replied. 'I know there's something up, but she'll tell me when she's ready.' He thought.

Matt and Sora sat there in silence eating. Well, actually it was only really Matt who was eating. Sora just sat there picking at it.

Ten minutes later a piercing ringing noise broke the silence. Sora grabbed her red razr phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Sora, this is Kari." She sounded panicked.

"Hey, Kari. What's wrong? You sound really freaked." Sora asked with concern.

"It's Tai." She managed to get out.

"Tai? What'd he do now?" Sora questioned frantically. She did not like where this was going. Matt looked up from his food and gave Sora a look of fear.

"He didn't know about the new threat in the digital world and he went there. I came home from Davis's house and the digiport was open. His digivice was gone! What if something happens to him?"

"Calm down Kari. Wait-Davis's house? What were you doing there?" Sora inquired.

"I uhh…never mind that. I called about Tai, remember?" Kari made an excuse.

"He told you didn't he?" Sora demanded.

"Well…Sora, let's get back to finding Tai now."

"NO. He told you didn't he? You know what happened!"

"Yes." She admitted.

"I'm going to kill Davis! That goggle head!" Sora yelled. Matt looked at her weird as if to ask, 'What the hell is going on?'

"No, no. It's not Davis's fault. I forced him to tell me. I'm really sorry. It's just that Tai has been acting really weird lately and I haven't been able to tell him about the evil digimon. I wanted to know what was going on with him. I was worried. You've got to understand that." Sora heard Kari start to cry.

"Kari…. it's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it." Sora answered with compassion. In all reality, she was angry with Davis, but she couldn't help but be forgiving. After all, it was who she was. She was always worrying about her friends and looking out for them. "Don't cry."

"Thanks Sora." Kari replied through sniffles.

"No problem." Sora responded. "Matt and I will be there as soon as we can. Call the others."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." She hung up.

Sora quickly stood up and grabbed Matt by the arm. She dragged him to the door. "But we haven't even paid the bill yet!"

"No time for that! Kari needs us!" Sora told him. She added, "Tai needs us" under her breath. 'I can't believe I'm going after him. When I find him things will be too awkward. _If_ I find him.'

Sora let go of Matt's arm and started to run. "Come on!" She urged Matt. He fell into a sprint beside her.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tai sighed deeply as he walked through the forest in the digital world. 'Ahhh. Fresh air. I was getting so sick of sitting in my room all day. I'm not ready to face anyone, not even Kari. It's too tough. It' s just me, myself, and I, for now. Just until things get normal again. Wait- what exactly is normal?'

Just then he heard a twig snap and frantically looked around, for any signs of something or someone. Nothing. 'Probably just my imagination.' He told himself. Suddenly he felt a dark sensation come over him. It seemed as if someone was following him.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He cried with a shake in his voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He turned around to come face to face with……………….himself?

Everything went black.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oh my god. I love where this story is going!

Review puhlease and I'll continue. I have to know if someone actually loves it besides me.

Digimaniac: I could of never written this without your help! Thanks sooo much! I hope you like this chapter!

I've got to go, Davis is sticking his head in the fishbowl again! XD

Byeeee.


	6. Ch6 Kisses and Suspicions

Wow. So I finally finished this chapter. Lately, I've just been writing and writing and can't stop. I don't know why, it's like some weird disease or something, but obviously it's good because I'm updating more often! YAY!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I just want to start by saying that before you read this chapter, you should go back to Chapter Three and read over the bolded part towards the end, so this chapter makes sense. (I had to change the description of the digimon to fit my fic better.) Hope it didn't disappoint anyone. I just had to because Head Games and Sweet Misery, my other fic, just seemed too similar to me. I don't know if anyone else noticed. So just go back and read it.

Okay. Now I can began, assuming that you went back to Chapter Three and read the revision.

This chapter's for my **Terrorizing Trio**:

-Courage Sun (who just updated for the first time in a long time)

-Digimaniac (who is trying her best to update. Hang in there Andjela)

Here We Go!!!!!

(Hey that's a Digimon Song! I'll just start writing the chapter before I burst out singing.)

HEAD GAMES 

**Chapter Six**

**Taioraforeva11**

"DARK WISH!" An explosion echoed through the digital world and a faint scream was heard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Sora and Matt turned the corner and ran inside the apartment building doors. They ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. They pounded on The Kamiya's door. "KARI!" Sora bellowed. "OPEN UP!"

She opened the door with an expression of relief on her face. Standing next to her was Tai. "Tai! You're okay!" Sora cried. She found it strange that she could actually find words around him. She didn't think she would be able to talk to him. Something seemed rather weird.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Tai questioned in a tone, well, unlike his original.

"Maybe because there's an evil digimon lurking around the digital world!" Matt yelled.

"I just went for a walk. I'm fine. I'm in one piece, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Sora said softly. "We're just glad you're okay, Tai."

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "I'm going to my room." He started walking towards the kitchen.

"Uhhh…Tai, your room's that way." Kari directed him, pointing down the hallway.

"Yeah. I knew that!" He shouted as he retreated to his room and slammed the door.

"Guess I called you guys over here for nothing. I'm sorry." Kari apologized.

"No problem. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Tai." Sora told her.

"Yeah, well thanks for rushing over here anyway." Kari said politely.

"Your welcome." Matt said. "Wow. Eight o'clock already!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone. "We better get going. I'll walk you home Sora."

"Yeah, you guys better go. I'll call you tomorrow Sora!" She gave Sora a serious look. 'Oh great. I almost forgot that she knew about Tai and I and the…kiss. Note to self: Kick Davis's head in.'

"See you later Kari!" Matt called over his shoulder as he walked away with Sora. Kari waved back and shut the door. Then the two were on their way down the hall again, but they were walking this time.

It was quiet for a while, but Matt broke the silence when they were walking down the sidewalk. "Sora?"

"Hmmm..?" She mumbled.

"Didn't it seem like Tai just…wasn't himself?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. He didn't know where his room was and his voice was different. He also had no problem talking to me."

"Yeah." Matt agreed, but then he stopped when he actually went over what Sora said. "Wait—why would he have a problem talking to you?"

"Uhhh.." Sora stammered. 'Dammit Sora! Why'd you say that?' She mentally kicked herself. 'What do I do? Uhmm…Change the subject! "Did you see that pink shirt Kari was wearing? It was soo cute!" Matt eyed her suspiciously.

'Sora, you're so stupid! Since when do you notice what someone's wearing all the time!?' She yelled at herself again.

"What is it going to take to get you to tell me what's been going on?!" Matt asked. They were now in front of Sora's apartment building

"Nothing's going on! I'm perfectly fine." She put on her best fake smile.

"You're a horrible liar. You know that?" Matt joked. He laughed. "Maybe this will get you to tell me." Matt looked at her mischievously. Then he leaned into her slowly. Sora didn't know what to do. She instantly froze in place. When Matt's lips touched hers and they met in a passionate kiss, visions went through her head of that night coming out of the pizza parlor…

"_The rain makes everything seem so perfect."_

"_Yeah. It does."_

_  
Tai grabbed her hands in his own and held them gently. Then he leaned in to meet his lips with hers. _

The vision played over and over again, until Sora couldn't take it anymore. She violently pulled away from Matt and pushed him. Tears trickled down her face. "Make it stop!" Matt just stared at her.

"Sora? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Matt started bolting questions at her.

"Matt I….GO AWAY!" She yelled. She dashed up the stairs and into her apartment building leaving Matt abandoned outside with a majorally confused look on his face. "Stupid-Tai-Stupid-Matt." She cried between tears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Is something really going on with Tai, or are Matt and Sora just paranoid? Will Sora kick Davis's head in? Will Kari talk to Sora about Tai? Will Matt ever leave Sora alone? Will Sora ever tell Matt about 'the kiss'?

Wow. That's a lot of questions. Some of them, I already know the answers too. MUHAHAHAHA. But you won't find out until the next chapter and some of them not till further chapters. I am so evil. I know it.

Reviews are my best friend!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Ch7 POSSESSED

So I finally found some time to post this chapter. It's about time. I've had it done for about four days. So here you go. There's a little bit of Takari thrown in this chapter just for all you Takari fans out there!

I don't think I have anything else to say about this chapter, except that it's dedicated to:

-Digimaniac

&&

-Courage Sun

Because they've helped me become such an amazing writer. They're so awesome. You should read they're fics if you haven't.

Moving on to the fic now.

HEAD GAMES 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Tai?" Kari yelled from outside his bedroom door. "Can I talk to you?" No answer. "TAICHI!" She pounded on the door and he opened it vigorously.

"WHAT?!?" He roared.

Kari stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry, Tai."

Tai just grinned, but not his normal silly smile. It was an expression she'd never seen him wear. It was an evil grin. "Tai, what's the matter with you? Are you okay?" She questioned worriedly.

His expression changed back to normal. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine, Kari."

"Ohh…kay…then. Uhmm…I'll just talk about it with you later. Good night!" Kari walked down the hall to her room and picked up the phone. She dialed Izzy's number.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Izzy was in the middle of yet another crucial game of minesweeper, when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Izzy?" The voice sounded panicky.

"Kari? That you?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I called because Tai is acting unusual."

"You mean more unusual than he's been acting lately?" Izzy questioned.

It was true; Tai had been acting really strange lately. Kari guessed it was the whole thing with Sora, but this was different. He smiled at her…evilly. He was getting weirder and weirder every day. "Yes." Kari said. "He smiled at me--"

"You called to tell me that he smiled?" Izzy laughed.

"NOO!!!!" Kari yelled. "You didn't let me finish!"

Izzy was startled at the fact that Kari had just shouted at him. She rarely ever yelled. She was a very laid back and kind person. 'Something really must be bothering her.' He thought. "Okay. Go on then." He urged her.

"It wasn't a _normal Tai smile_. It was an _evil_ smile." Kari told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Ever since he got back from the Digital World he hasn't been the same. Not that he was the same before that, but he didn't seem like he was possessed earlier."

"Tai went to the Digital World?" Izzy gasped. "HE KNOWS WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THERE!" Kari was dead silent. "You did tell him, right?"

"Well….." Kari began.

"KARI! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM!?" Izzy shouted.

"I TRIED IZZY! He locked himself in his room all the time!! He wouldn't listen to me!" She argued.

"Okay, just calm down. You said it seemed as if he was possessed, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. Then that means…" She trailed off. She couldn't bear to speak the words.

"He must be possessed by the digimon Gennai warned us about!" Izzy finished for her.

"BUT THE EVIL DIGIMON'S TWO ROOMS AWAY FROM ME!!!! WHAT DO I DO?" Kari panicked.

"Just…don't give it any clue that you know what it's up to. And remember to never look it in the eye!"

"O-Okay." Kari agreed. Her voice was trembling.

"Meet tomorrow at the park at noon. I'll notify everyone else." Izzy said.

"Alright." Kari said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Kari." Izzy replied. He hung up and went back to continue his game of Minesweeper, but he noticed that it said '_Game Over._'

"Shit." He mumbled. "I must've accidentally hit a key when I was talking with Kari."

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Kari crawled into bed and tried to stop thinking about the evil creature that was just down the hall. She couldn't sleep. She was too freaked out. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 1:19 a.m. Kari groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. 'If Tai is possessed by the digimon, then why hasn't it done anything yet? You think it would've come after me already.' She trembled at the thought. She picked up her cell phone and clicked the speed dial button. _He_ would help her get through this. _He_ always comforted her.

The phone rang on the other end three times before he picked up. "Kari?" Came a tired and muffled voice. Hearing his voice soothed her.

"T.K?" Kari said. Her voice was shaky.

"Hmm..?" He asked groggily. "Why are you calling me at 1 a.m?"

"I-It's T-Tai. He's possessed by that evil digimon." She whispered.

"What? How?" T.K sounded wide-awake and alert now.

"He went to the digi-world earlier."

"Why'd he go there for? He knew we weren't supposed to go there!"

"No. He didn't actually. I never got the chance to tell him." Kari explained. "He kept on shutting me out."

"Oh."

"And he's acting real strange. He smiled evilly earlier. I talked to Izzy. He said he's definitely possessed."

"Just relax, Kar. It won't come after you unless you're alone. It probably doesn't want to draw attention to itself. Your parents are home, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be fine." He reassured her. "Is this why Izzy wanted us to re-group tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Kari replied.

"Want me to stay on the phone with you?" T.K questioned.

"Yeah. That would be great T.K. Thanks."

"Anytime. Now you go to sleep. If you need me just say my name. I'm right here with you."

"Kay." Kari agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kari." T.K told her.

It wasn't long before the two drifted off into a deep slumber. Kari felt safe with T.K. She knew that he would come running over in his boxers if he had to.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Sora woke up in the morning with dried tears on her cheeks and pillow. She had cried so much last night. Matt had kissed her and she blew up at him. 'Why'd he kiss me? Does he like me or was it just a stupid, meaningless kiss?' Sora asked herself. She grabbed her cell phone from her dresser. She had two new voicemails. 'I wonder who they're from. Please don't be Matt. Please don't be Matt.' She thought. Sure enough, the first one was from none other than…. Matt.

"Sora…I'm really sorry if I scared you. I know it was kind of sudden, but I didn't mean to freak you out. I really like you. I actually have for a while. I know there's something you're not telling me and I'd really like to know, so I could help you. I care about you Sor. Talk to me. I _need _to know that you're okay. Call me back, Bye."

Sora saved the message. 'So he does like me.' She thought as the next message played. 'But do I like him? I DON'T KNOW, and even if I did, it doesn't matter. I need to figure out my feelings for Tai. I mean, I did kiss him. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?!'

"Hey Sora. It's Izzy. We've got an emergency. We're all meeting at the park at noon. See you then, and bring your digivice." The message ended.

Sora instantly froze. 'What happened?! Oh god!' She felt sick. She had a feeling it had to do with Tai's odd behavior. The clock read 10:14 a.m. She took a quick shower and got dressed in jean shorts and a light blue shirt with white polka dots on it. Then she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. After watching a little T.V and checking her email, she was out the door.

She shut the door behind her and turned around to head towards the elevator, but she let out a little yelp. She was standing face-to-face and nose-to-nose with……………

(A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Actually, it's not. I was just kidding. I really wanted to leave you hanging there, but I know a lot of you guys would come after me like an angry mob and Andjela and Kai wouldn't give me any cookies, so I have to let you know who it is. Curse my craving for cookies!)

…………..TAI. He was grinning, but not just any grin. An _evil_ grin.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Wow. That took a while. Haha. Oh well, I got Digimaniac (Andjela) here to keep me company and it's almost 1 a.m there. I guess she can really relate to how T.K and Kari are feeling in this chapter. If she's tired that is. She's always hyper. (I'm talking to her on MSN.) She woke Davis up just so he could bring me cookies. What a great friend she is!

Anyway…..Click that cool review button down there.


	8. Ch8 Encounters of the Possessed

TAIORAFOREVA11 IS BACK AND READY TO ROCK!!!! Hehe. Sorry to keep everyone waiting on this chapter. I had the general idea of what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't put it on paper. I said I was going to have it up last week, but I had trouble writing the chapter. I think I finally figured things out though.

I'd like to say thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers who have waited for this. As Andjela says, "It's worth the wait." I sure hope it is.

All disclaimers apply.

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Hey Sora. Where are you heading off to?" Tai asked a certain auburn haired teen that seemed anxious to get out the door.

"The park." She replied. "And I've got to get going, or I'll be late." She said as she pushed past him. It was the second time that she had seen him face to face in the past two days, and she still didn't feel how she thought she would around him. It was like it wasn't really him.

She dashed to the elevator, but she was tripped from behind and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave." Tai said in an unbelievably chilling voice. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"Let-me-go!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of Tai's firm grip.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Don't try to fight it, or you'll regret it." Tai told her. "If you move a muscle I'll kill you."

Sora lay there, paralyzed by fear. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe! She was scared out of her mind. Tears ran down her face. "Tell me why you were going to the park!" He demanded Sora. She said nothing. She refused to speak. "Tell me now, or I'll kill you!"

"I-Izzy called a m-meeting. He said s-something about an emergency." She cried, choking on her words as she spoke.

"He must've figured out that I possessed Tai. My plan failed." He mumbled as he let go of Sora. "Knowledge is very perceptive. I under estimated you Digi destined."

Sora took this as her opportunity to get out of there. She got to her feet and darted towards the elevator again. She could feel her heart pounding with every step she took.

"But I can still win, because I've got you right where I want you!" She heard him scream from behind her.

Sora was so close to the elevator. Just a few more feet…."DARK WISH!" Sora screamed as she felt darkness radiate through her veins. She lost herself to the dark side, as the digimon took control over her. Tai collapsed to the ground, the darkness leaving him.

The new Sora walked off to her destination, leaving an out cold Tai sprawled across the floor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tai groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was spinning. He felt extremely dazed and confused. He lay there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell happened.

When his vision became clear, he noticed that he was lying in a hallway of an apartment building next to an elevator, but not just any apartment building. He had been down this hallway way too many times to count. Sora lived a few doors down. He slowly got to his feet, feeling pain shoot through his body.

He thought about going to see if Sora was home. Maybe she knew what he was doing here. He quickly decided against it, when he remembered what had happened between them.

He walked home with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 'I've got to talk to Sora sometime, but how do I know when it's the right time? What do I say to her? What if I say something stupid, and get her furious with me like I've done many times before?!' He thought. Everything was so complicated. He wished that he'd never stayed with her when it started raining. He should of left like everyone else had. He hated himself for staying. He hated himself for ruining the incredible bond they once had. 'Why did I even kiss her?'

'Maybe because you've always secretly longed to.' A voice in his head chimed in. He ignored it. His thoughts drifted to when he had woken up outside her apartment.

'How did I even get there?' He wondered. 'I feel like I've zoned out for a day. I'm totally confused. I don't remember coming to Sora's apartment at all. Was I sleep walking or something?' He needed time to go over things in his head, to think. Maybe he would be able to remember things then.

He reached his apartment building and went inside. He walked down the hall to his apartment and opened the door. "KARI!?" He called into the empty apartment. Silence. He noticed a note on the counter.

_Tai-_

_Your father and I went to go see your grandmother. We'll be back later tonight. _

_Kari said she was going to hang out with T.K. Call her cell phone if you need her._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tai sighed and plopped himself down on the couch. He turned on the T.V and searched the channels for something entertaining. There wasn't anything good on, so he ended up turning it off. He closed his eyes and went over everything that had happened in the past forty-five minutes. He traced back to the last thing he remembered…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mimi sat down on a picnic table surrounded by the other members of the digi destined. Izzy stood in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently.

Mimi had gotten another call from Izzy about an emergency and flew back to Japan right away. She decided that she couldn't keep on flying back and fourth and packed her bags. She was sure Sora or Yolei would let her stay with one of them. She was about to ask Yolei, when she realized how many siblings she had. Her parents probably wouldn't want an extra person around. She'd just have to ask Sora then. She looked around, expecting to find her joking around with Tai, but neither of them was to be seen. 'Huh. That's weird.' She thought. She'd just have to wait till Sora got there.

"Can we start yet?" Davis whined.

"Not until Tai and Sora get here, you idiot!" Yolei snapped, hitting him over the head.

"Figures that they would both be missing at the same time….again." Davis said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, actually it's just Sora we're waiting for." Izzy announced.

"Huh? Why? What about Tai?" Matt questioned. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'll explain once Sora arrives." Izzy stated, rather annoyed at the fact that she was late.

Everyone sighed. "Do you think she's alright? What if something happened to her?" Joe was the first to say.

"She probably doesn't want to see me." Matt said, not realizing that he was saying this out loud.

Everyone turned to stare at him suspiciously. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked. His face turned red.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"What happened?" Yolei asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She glared accusingly at Matt.

"Nothing!" Matt yelled in his defense. They all glared at him. "Okay. Something did happen."

"Why doesn't she want to see you?" T.K demanded. He was determined to get the truth from his brother.

"Well…" Matt trailed off.

"MATT! SPIT IT OUT!" Kari yelled. It was her first say in the whole conversation. Matt looked at her in awe. Matt didn't see her as the forceful type of person, but here she was shouting at him.

"When I walked her home last night I sort of kissed her." He said the last part quietly, so only he could hear.

"Matt, you're going to have to say it louder than that." Mimi advised him.

"I KISSED SORA LAST NIGHT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Davis and Kari gasped and everyone else just stared at him. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"MATT! That's the worst thing you could possibly do!" Davis bellowed. "She's probably really confused right now!"

"As confused as I am right now?!" Matt questioned.

"Matt listen, it's just…." Kari began.

"It's just what?" Matt asked angrily.

"Well, someone else kissed Sora about two months ago. Someone unexpected." Kari replied.

"WHO!?" Matt demanded.

"Well-" Kari was cut off by Cody.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP YELLING? IT WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! Besides, look who's here." He said, pointing behind Izzy.

Sora stood there. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. Now we can get started." Izzy told her.

"Wait. What about Tai?" Davis asked.

"I already told you! Tai isn't coming!" Izzy shouted. He looked as if he was ready to explode.

"Why?" Davis questioned.

"Well, since everyone's here, I can tell you." Izzy began. "Yesterday, Tai went into the digital world without knowing of the evil digimon. We think he's possessed by the digimon."

**(A/N: Yes, the digimon does have a name. I've had the name picked out since chapter one, but I just haven't had to use it yet. The time will come eventually though.)**

'Sora' tried not to smile. Her plan was going perfectly. The digi destined still thought she was possessing Tai. She had switched bodies just in time. All she had to do was possess each of the digi destined one after another, then she wouldn't have to take on the form of another human anymore. She would be able to morph herself into her own human form, or shape shift into any of the digi destined. It would be the perfect way to turn them all against each other.

'It's time to start playing with their emotions…their minds.' She thought evilly. 'Let the chaos begin.'

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wow. There we go. Tell me if you like the direction that it's going into. I sure hope you do. I hope I don't lose any readers or reviewers because of this chapter.

Chapter Eight of Sweet Misery is already written and ready to be typed, but I want to finish Chapter Nine, before I post Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine is really turning out to be my favorite chapter. After all, Mimi, Matt, T.K, and Kari do return. (That's a little hint for you.) It will probably be up by next weekend.

Hit the nifty little review button down there and Davis shall bring you sugar cookies.


	9. Ch9 How to Convince a DigiDestined

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! NO NEED TO BE ALARMED! (HAHA. I just had to say that)**

**I changed my pen name from Taioraforeva11, to TerrorizingTaiora11.**

**I guess I just wanted my pen name to honor my Terrorizing Trio. (Digimaniac, and Courage Sun) If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have improved my writing skills so much. I hope to improve my writing even more as time goes on. I owe all of my amazing improvements to them! **

**So, I would like to dedicate the ninth chapter of Head Games to the two best people on Fanfiction, and my Terrorizing Trio: Digimaniac and Courage Sun. (At least, I think they're people. Although, sometimes they act like aliens.)**

**Oh and I just found out something the other day. I was watching Digimon on T.V, (It comes on all the time) and Izzy called Tai and asked, "Hello Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai there?"**

**What surprised me was how he said Kamiya. Instead of how I say it, (Ka-mee-ya) he said Ka-my-ya! **

**But in the Digimon Movie, when Sora calls Tai, (you know when the phone lines are going haywire) she says "I'm really mad at you, Tai Kamiya!" And she says it my way, as in Ka-mee-ya. **

**GRRR. Which is the real way? The world shall never know.**

**Anyway, HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO CELEBRATES IT! I've been drowning myself in chocolate all day. **_DAMN CHOCOLATE! It's so evil sometimes. It just eggs you on! HAH! Eggs you on! Get it? Uhh…never mind my lame jokes._

**ONTO THE FIC!**

HEAD GAMES

CHAPTER NINE

TERRORIZINGTAIORA11 (Whoa. That felt weird to type.)

Everyone gasped at Izzy's announcement. Well, except for Kari, T.K, and Sora. Kari and T.K already knew, and Sora just wasn't reacting to the announcement in any way at all. Davis stared at her. "Aren't you worried about Tai?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied, trying to sound as if she actually cared.

Davis eyed her suspiciously. Something seemed different about her. Normally, she would have been worried about Tai right away. She would have had that look of concern in her eyes, no matter what kind of problems she and Tai were having at the moment. She seemed…emotionless. Sora was the bearer of the crest of Love, she was usually nothing but caring. It was as if she was a completely different person.

Something wasn't right, and Davis knew it. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he had to know for sure if he was right. He didn't exactly have a history of being right. He tuned back into the conversation after making his decision. The group was talking about what their plan of action should be.

"What are we supposed to do?" Matt questioned. "It's not like we can just go up to Tai and say, 'We know you possessed him!' Now can we?"

"I just remembered…I have to be somewhere." Davis announced.

"More important than being here?" Izzy asked, anger apparent in his voice.

He thought his answer over carefully in his head, something he rarely ever did, and replied, "Well, yeah. I need to…just never mind. I'll tell you if it turns out that I'm right. I don't want to sound stupid."

"It's kind of hard for you not to sound stupid!" Yolei commented. Davis just glared at her, and Yolei returned the glare.

"Ha-ha." Davis muttered sarcastically. He ran off without saying another word.

"What's up with him?" T.K wondered out loud. "Does he know something we don't?"

"Who knows what's going on in Davis's head. It's probably just another one of his strange ideas. Sometimes, I think his goggles cut off the circulation to his brain." Yolei said.

The group laughed. "Anyway, back to the big issue…." Izzy said, getting back the group's attention.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai lay on the couch in the living room. He had been trying to make sense of his situation for the past hour and so far, hadn't come up with anything. Well, except for some strange memory of walking through the Digital World and seeing what looked to be a clone of him. He shrugged it off, thinking it was some silly daydream or something. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Tai was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"DAVIS!" The voice yelled from the other side of the door.

'Good, maybe he knows what the hell is going on.' Tai thought. "Come in! Door should be open!"

Davis hesitated for a moment. He could be very well stepping into a trap, but he had to find out if his hunch was correct. He took a deep breath and threw open the door.

"Davis!" Tai cried. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am incredibly glad to see you!"

Davis just nodded slowly. "Tell me everything you remember from the past twenty four hours." He told him suddenly.

"Everything's really fuzzy. I keep on coming up with this weird memory of being in the digital world, and after that I can't remember a thing up to when I woke up outside Sora's apartment." Tai explained.

"Okay…WAIT! Did you say you woke up outside Sora's apartment?" Davis questioned with sudden interest. 'I have to be right. This sounds like the actual Tai.' Davis thought.

"Yeah…it was really peculiar. I don't remember going to her apartment. I mean, why would I, especially after what happened?" He rambled, but then came to a halt as he realized what he had just said. 'Shit. Now he's going to ask me about it. Just hope he didn't notice.' He thought to himself.

Davis stared at Tai and erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" Tai asked. He didn't get it. This was a very serious situation, and here Davis was laughing his ass off.

"The look on your face!" Davis said between laughter. Tai looked confused. 'Oh well, I might as well tell him.' Davis told himself. "Tai, I know what happened."

"WHAT? YOU DO? YOU KNOW HOW I WOKE UP OUTSIDE SORA'S PLACE?" Tai interrogated.

"No, I mean, I know about you and Sora, dumb ass!" Davis yelled.

"You mean you know about…" Tai trailed off.

"YES! I know about the kiss, but that's not important right now." Davis shouted. His look turned serious all of a sudden. "But I think I know why you woke up outside Sora's place too."

"Well, spit it out!" Tai urged him.

"You were possessed by the evil digimon, Tai! She must have been onto us because we figured it out." Davis explained.

"Then that means…." Tai was trying to put the puzzle together.

"She possessed Sora!" Davis finished for him. "She wanted throw us off!"

"Where is she?" Tai demanded.

"Oh no…" Davis said. He just realized something.

"What? What is it Davis?" Tai questioned.

"I left 'Sora' with the other digi destined!" Davis shouted. "I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah, you are." Tai agreed., as he grabbed his jacket. "They could be in trouble! Let's go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so confusing!" Mimi yelled.

"I agree." Cody stated. "we can't just stand around, but it's not like we can go attack Tai. He may be possessed, but it's still him!"

"Cody's right." Ken agreed.

"I think we should attack him." A voice chimed in. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. It was…..Sora?

"Huh?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Why would we want to do that?" Izzy asked.

"Tai could get hurt!" Kari cried. She couldn't believe Sora would say something like that.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Sora." Joe said. It was the first time he'd spoken throughout the whole conversation.

"I think we should. I mean, what else are we supposed to do? We've got to attack him in order to get that evil Digimon out of him! In the end, we'll be saving Tai more than hurting him." Sora explained logically.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Izzy said as he pondered Sora's theory.

"Maybe we should try it." Matt suggested. "I mean, we won't really be battling Tai, we'll be battling the Digimon inside of him."

"Let's do it." Yolei said as she punched her fist into the air.

"I guess as long as it helps my brother." Kari agreed.

"If Kari's okay with it, then so am I." T.K said.

"Just one question, how do we attack him? We're in the Real World, remember?" Joe announced.

"Joe's got a point. We don't want to cause a big scene." Cody said.

"Hmmm.." Izzy mumbled. "We'd have to get him to go to the Digi World. We could attack him there."

"Good idea Izzy." Ken told him.

"But how do we get him to go there?" Mimi inquired.

"Simple. We send him a message on his D-Terminal." Izzy replied. "Who would like to do the honors?"

"I will." Matt volunteered. He took out his D-Terminal and brought up a blank message to Tai. "What should I say?"

"Tell him to meet you in the digital world, and say it's real urgent." Sora suggested.

Matt typed the message as Sora had said and sent it.

'This is too easy. They're going to destroy their leader themselves. Too bad Sora isn't here to see him fall.' The evil digimon thought to herself.

This fic is extremely fun to write. It's getting better and better. A special thanks to my brother, Jacob, for telling me that I forgot about Joe and Ken, when I was writing it in his room while he played Play station. I hadn't mentioned Joe at all since the beginning, or Ken at all, so I just had to put them in there. I never like to exclude anyone. So, now they have some lines.

Well, Easter Dinner's almost ready and I'm hungry. So press that cool review button down there and I'll be happy!


	10. Ch10 The Fall of a Leader

**Wow. I've been trying to upload this chapter for quite some time, but it just says there's an error when I've tried to upload it. GRRR, but I finally managed to post it.**

**This chapter was extremely hard for me to write, considering what happens…. at the end. It's very sad, but you'll just have to find out what happens for yourself. The chapter title gives you a hint.**

**Special thanks to:**

**-digifreak880**

**-JyouraKoumi**

**-Courage Sun**

**-shana.rose**

**-dragonlegendofdrake**

**-trekker4life**

**&**

**-Bla8.**

**I appreciate your awesome reviews. You guys really are the reason I keep on writing! This chapter is for you guys!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter will probably REALLY disappoint/anger/sadden/piss you off. You cannot say I didn't warn you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah...**

CHAPTER TEN

HEAD GAMES

Tai bolted down the street with Davis by his side. He realized that it had been a while since he had gone for a run. It felt amazing. 'I should of gone for a run weeks ago. It's letting off way more anger, than I did sitting in my room.' Tai thought. As he ran feeling the cool summer breeze hit his face and blow through his crazy, untamed hair, he felt the stress and anger slowly leaving him. It was the best he had felt in months.

"HEY TAI!" A voice burst into his thoughts. Tai looked over his shoulder to see Davis trailing behind. "What made you speed up?"

"Sorry. It just feels so good. You don't know what it's like to spend everyday in your room, staring at empty walls. This is a big leap forward for me."

"Yeah, it is, and I'm glad you're getting over this 'it-will-be-too-awkward-so-I-am-going-to-ignore-Sora-and-everyone-else-by-sitting-in-my-room-alone-sulking' stage." Davis told him as he sped up, trying to catch up to Tai.

"Whoa! Hold up, Davis. I may be out of my room, but there is no way I can even think about talking to Sora yet." Tai said. He and Davis fell into a steady jog beside each other. Just then, Tai came to an abrupt halt when he heard a noise.

"Tai? Why'd you stop? We've got to get to the park!" Davis said, as he slowed down.

Tai pulled out his D-Terminal. "I got a message from Matt." Tai told him. He had an expression on his face that told Davis he wasn't exactly expecting it. Tai remained frozen with his D-Terminal in his hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!" Davis urged him.

"Oh right…" Tai mumbled. He read the message over to himself and looked up at Davis when he was finished.

"What does it say?" Davis questioned after noticing Tai looked uneasy.

"It says: 'Meet me in the Digital World. It's urgent." Tai read.

"That's all?"

"Yep." Tai replied. "What do you think he wants?"

"Well, it could be that he wants…I don't know. Why would he want to meet you in the Digital World? That's kind of strange, don't you think so?" Davis responded.

"Should I go?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"I don't know either. Maybe he just wants to talk?" Tai suggested.

"Maybe, but about what? What is so urgent that he needs to meet you right away, let alone in the Digital World?" Davis aid, but then he came up with a possible answer. "I think I know why."

"What?! Tell me!" Tai yelled in complete desperation.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"YES! NOW TELL ME BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Tai shouted.

"I think he wants to talk to your about Sora…" Davis trailed off.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN SORA AND I?" Tai inquired, irritably.

"No. He doesn't know that you kissed her, but he does know that someone did." Davis answered.

"How'd he find out? More importantly, how'd _you_ find out? Who else knows?" Tai started bolting numerous questions at him.

"It's a long story that I don't have the time to tell right now. Just go meet Matt in the Digital World, and I'll go back to the park to warn the others about 'Sora.' It looks to be that she hasn't caused any trouble….yet." Davis told him.

"Okay." Tai agreed without question. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Davis continued forward.

Sometimes, splitting up can cost you your life.

Davis soon found himself at the park. It was quiet there, and there was definitely no Digi-Destined in sight. He automatically began to think the worst. How could he let Tai go alone? He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Tai's number. 'Please pick up Tai.' He thought frantically as it rang. 'Your life could depend on it.'

Davis took a sigh of relief when he picked up. "Hey Davis—" He was cut off.

"TAI! GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A—" Someone grabbed his cell phone from behind. Davis turned around slowly and thought he caught a glimpse of auburn hair. Before he had the chance to do anything, someone grabbed his arm "HEY!" He yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" The person whispered into his ear.

"Let-me-go!" Davis cried, as he tried to escape the strong grip of the person that was holding onto him. He was turned around violently, and came face to face with his attacker. Sora. Of course, he should have seen this coming.

"Davis! Are you there? DAVIS!" He heard Tai yell from his cell phone. He watched in horror as Sora hung up his cell phone with an evil smirk. "I can't have you messing up my plans, now can I?" She said as she crushed his phone to pieces in her hand.

"HEY! That cell phone was expensive!" Davis yelled. Before he could do anything, he was thrown against a tree and fell to the ground.

**(WARNING**** From here on…well, let's just say it gets ugly.)**

Tai hung up his cell phone after hearing, "This line is no longer in service. Please call you service provider."

'That was weird.' He thought. 'Maybe Davis didn't pay his cell phone bill.'

He heard footsteps and turned around vigorously. Matt was walking towards him with a look on his face that gave Tai a bad feeling. "Hey Matt. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't want to talk. I'm here to fight!" Matt yelled, his face full of determination.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" A blue icy beam shot through the air, hitting Tai square in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

He crashed to the ground, not being able to move a muscle. "Matt? What's gotten into you? Don't tell me this is a repeat of what happened four years ago!"

"No, I think the question is, what has gotten into you?"

Soon the other digimon came into view. Kabuterimon , Ikkakumon, Angemon, Angewomon, Digmon, Haulsemon, Stingmon, and Togemon. The Digi-Destined came out as well.

Tai noticed that they were all glaring at him, with icy cold stares. "Is this some kind of joke?!" Tai shouted. "Because it's not funny!" He tried to stand up, but it only resulted in pain.

"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon attacked. Tai barely dodged it.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon's torpedo crashed onto the ground a foot away from Tai, and an explosion erupted. Thick black smoke hovered in the air, making it impossible to see anything.

That's when a silver arrow came through the smoke. Tai didn't have time to think, to move, to do anything at all. The arrow struck him in the chest and it felt as if the life was being drained out of him. "That should knock the evil right out of him!" Matt shouted.

The smoke soon cleared and the Digi-Destined saw Tai's lifeless body lying on the ground, his shirt soaked in blood. They gasped. "Shouldn't that attack have freed him of the dark digimon possessing him?" T.K asked in a shaky voice. Kari grasped onto his arm with her life.

"It _should _of." Izzy said, his voice trembling as well. "It _would _of, if Tai was possessed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't worry. It isn't over yet. The plot has just thickened even more._

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ, YOU'RE MISSING OUT:**

**(I got this idea from Rika195)**

**I am having my first ever review contest on this chapter, as I probably will on future chapters. It's all about who has the most creative review. I LOVE humor, opinions/criticism, ideas, or anything else that I might find amusing (you can decide that for yourself.).**

**The winner will be informed by a message a couple days before I post the next chapter. Their prize will be to have any action/saying in the next chapter that they want. It can involve any character in this story, doing/saying anything they desire! (For instance, you cannot pick Takuya, since apparently, he is not in this fic.)**

**  
For example, someone could say:**

**I want the character T.K to say to Davis, "You have the attention span of a squirrel." (Courage Sun would probably pick that. Hehe.) **

**The possibilities are endless! So send in those reviews, by clicking that awesome little button down there. Remember, effort counts!**


	11. Ch11 Flashbacks and Discoveries

**Well, I guess I didn't notice that I had the next chapter written already in my notebook for Head Games, when I went to go write. So I thought, 'Why not post it?' So here I am.**

**So, the review contest was obviously cancelled since no one's review was really that amazing, but there were some great suggestions! So thanks guys! Keep it up!**

**You reviewers are the reason I keep on writing this fic, and I must thank you for that.**

**JyouraKoumi:**** Once again, thanks for reviewing. You never miss a chance to comment my fic. **

**Crazy With Happiness:**** Yeah, I know, the Digi Destined are being real idiots right now…. especially Davis for just leaving Tai there, but I still love Davis too. Thanks for your awesome review.**

**JJ Chow:**** Thanks, and I don't think this is that much longer than the last chapter…I guess my chapters just look longer on paper, but when I put them on FFN they look really small, but here's your update anyway! ENJOY!**

**Dragonlegendofdrake:**** I'm sure a lot of other readers experienced your same reaction. LOL. And yes they are acting like morons right now…especially Davis. Thank you for your awesome and encouraging reviews. **

**El capitano****: Thank you for saying my stories great, but I didn't really get what you were talking about with the whole Davis and Tai thing. Care to explain a little better?**

**Hiiii:**** Haha…nice anonymous name. I AM CONTINUING!! WOO HOO! Here's your update.**

**I noticed some of my other usual reviewers haven't gotten the chance to review the last chapter…or they just lost interest in this fic. **

**Such as Digimaniac, Courage Sun, Bla8, trekker4life, shana.rose, etc.**

**Where are you guys?!?!?! I need your suggestions and helpful comments!!**

**But here is the next chapter anyway. There is a special appearance by Jun!!! WOO HOO! Davis's crazy stalker sister! (I love her.)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**HEAD GAMES**

Davis got up from the ground and lunged at 'Sora.' He knocked her over, and pinned her to the ground. "How do you like being the helpless one, eh?" He shouted.

"DARK WISH!" Was the only response he received. The attack hit him square in the chest, and he flew backwards as 'Sora' got to her feet. He could feel the darkness eating at his soul. "I've got to fight it…" He mumbled, but he trailed off. He couldn't resist it, the darkness was just too overpowering.

A few feet away, Sora's weak body fell to the ground with a thud.

'Davis' got up and grinned. 'Let's see if the digi-destined followed through with their plans.' The evil Digimon thought, as she pulled out the goggle head's blue D3 from his pocket.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The silver arrow soared through the smoke and pierced though Tai's chest. He fell to the ground, screaming out in pain and drowning in blood. He was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "TAICHI!" The light brown haired girl cried in anguish. Her cries echoed through the Digital World as she ran over and fell to her knees by her brother's side, tears running down her soft face. She looked at his lifeless body. "It's all my fault!" T.K walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"W-we j-just killed T-tai…." Matt trailed off. "What k-kind of sick people are we?"

"W-we were tricked." Izzy said, realizing what he had failed to earlier. "Sora was possessed earlier at the park. The evil Digimon was trying to get us to kill our own leader."

The Digi-Destined all gathered around Tai's body. All had solemn and ashamed looks upon their faces. "Without Tai were just not…" Mimi began, tears pouring down her face, smearing her perfectly applied make up.

"Complete? My point exactly." A voice finished for her.

The Digi-Destined turned around to see Davis. "DAVIS!" Kari cried. She was going to rush over to give him a hug, when T.K stepped in.

"KARI!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Don't take one more step towards that imposter!"

"T.K's right. This isn't the Davis we know, I think he's possessed." Izzy agreed.

"Well, you finally figured things out now, but you're too late! You killed your own leader. I think it's clear who has won here." 'Davis' said.

"You're not talking about yourself are you? Because that wouldn't be accurate, considering you _haven't_ won yet." A weak voice spoke, a voice that would never be taken for granted again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A teen with crazy reddish-brownish hair, that was almost as spiky as her brother's, walked through the park. She spotted something in the distance lying on the ground. Wait—A someone! She raced over to the body, worriedly.

The girl's body that was lying sprawled across the ground was awfully familiar to her. She knew the girl's face, and her short auburn hair. It was Matt's girl friend, and one of Davis's friends. "SORA!" She yelled in panic.

She kneeled by her side, and shook her gently, but there was no avail. So she rushed over to the fountain and cupped her hands together. Then she submerged them in the water, filling the space. She hurried back to Sora and poured the water on her face. "Sora! Wake up!" She cried.

She took a sigh of relief when Sora's eyes opened slowly and she let out a soft moan. Her crimson eyes looked up at her questioningly. "Jun?" She muttered weakly.

"That's me." Jun replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "What am _I _doing here?"

"I was out looking for Davis, when I found you unconscious on the ground. What happened?" Jun inquired.

"I'm really not sure." Sora answered truthfully, as she sat up.

Memories flashed through her head:

_"Hey Sora. Where are you heading off to?"_

_"The park, and I've got to get going or I'll be late."_

_Tai pinned her to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."_

_"Let-me-go!" She struggled to break free._

_"Don't move a muscle, or I'll kill you! Tell me why you're going to the park. Tell me now, or I'll kill you!"_

_"I-Izzy called a meeting." She got up and started running._

_"But I can still win because I've got you right where I want you!"_

_She collapsed, unable to handle the pain._

"I've got to find them!" She cried, as she stood up and ran off. "Oh, and thanks for your help Jun!"

"Sure…anytime." Jun said, clearly confused.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sora ran, not sure where she was going. Her feet went in their own direction, dragging her along for the ride.

She soon arrived at her apartment and went into her room. She now stood by the computer. It was now that she knew where her feet wanted her to go. She fished out her digivice from a drawer in her desk, her hands trembling as she clutched it.

Luckily, and strangely, the Digi-port was already open on her computer. 'I'm coming, _Tai_.' She thought, as she held up her old fashioned digivice to the computer screen. She didn't know why she had said Tai; she just had a strange impulse to do so. It made her think that her best friend could be in trouble. 'I'm coming, _Taichi._'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DONE! WOO HOO! **

**To find out what happens when Sora arrives you'll just have to press that cool little review button down there!!!**


	12. Ch12 Hostile Outbursts

**Wow, okay. Since you all did such an amazing job of pressing that little review button, I decided to update.**

**I really don't feel like thanking you all individually right now, so I'd just like to give you all a big "THANK YOU!" **

**I'm home from school with a nasty cold/allergies. (Not really sure which one.) **

**I'd just like to say sorry to Joe, who I made fun of in the first chapter, for his allergies. I now know what it's like, and it's NOT fun. So, sorry Joe, I love ya like a brother! Haha.**

**Now that that's done, how about a contest? A review contest.**

**Just send me a review for this chapter. (Make it creative, humorous, fun, and give me some suggestions of what or who you want more of. Tell me what you REALLY think, it actually helps a lot, and motivates me to keep on writing.)**

**If I think your review is the best you get a prize. DAVIS! Can you tell what that wonderful prize is?**

**Davis: Yes, Syd. (Rolls eyes and puts on fake game show host smile) If TerrorizingTaiora11 thinks your review is the best, you'll win an action and some dialogue. Which means, you get to pick any of us characters, and make us say and do whatever you want. For example: If you wanted Kari as your character, you'd give her a saying like, "I love you Davis, and I always will," and an action, hugging me.**

**Me: (shouts) Davis!!!! **

**Davis: (grins) It was just an example, Geesh. **

**Me: (rolls eyes) **

**Davis: Anyway, you'll get to put a little bit of what you want in, "Head Games." It can be any character, any saying, and any action you want! She'll notify you either by a review reply, or personal message telling you that you have won. (Turns to TerrorizingTaiora11) Happy now?**

**Me: No, just content. Now send in those reviews!**

**Davis: Don't they have to actually READ the chapter first?**

**Me: (grins sheepishly) Oh…right. Anyway, the Digimon's name is finally revealed in this chapter! WOO!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter is EXTREMELY dramatic. Beware.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**HEAD GAMES**

The Digi-Destined stood there, frozen. They couldn't move. "You're not talking about yourself are you? Because that wouldn't be accurate, considering you _haven't_ won yet." A weak voice spoke, a voice that would never be taken for granted again.

They came out of their frozen positions when they heard this, and turned their heads in the direction of the voice. He was barely managing to sit up, as he clutched his stomach in pain, blood pouring onto his hands. "TAICHI!" Kari cried out, as she rushed to her brother's aide. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I—"

"Kari, it's okay." Tai said, clenching his teeth in pain. "I don't blame you. I blame Spiritmon." He didn't know where the name had come from. It just rolled off his tongue like any other word would.

"Spiritmon?" Kari said.

"Don't ask how it came to me, because I don't know for sure, but that Digimon—" He cut himself off and screamed. The pain and the blood could not be stopped. He pointed at 'Davis' with a trembling finger. "—Is Spiritmon." It was the last thing he muttered before he blacked out.

The Digimon had all di-digivolved ashamed at what they had done to Tai.

Kari began crying over him. Behind her 'Davis' was preparing something. "DARK WISH!"

"KARI!" A feminine voice yelled, echoing. There was a blur of motion in the air, and Kari was knocked out of the way of the oncoming attack. She hit the ground, her ankle throbbing in pain.

"Kari, listen to me. You've got to stay out of the way. Spiritmon is trying to possess us one by one. You can't let the attack touch you, or you'll be sucked into the darkness."

"Okay." Kari said, as she opened her eyes. She had been closing them tightly, not wanting to know what was happening. A familiar girl with short auburn hair and crimson eyes sat beside her. Kari peered at the girl's shoulder. There was blood dripping from it. "SORA! You're hurt."

She looked down at her shoulder. "I'm fine. The important thing is that you're safe."

"Not for long!" A chilling voice yelled._ "BLACK INFERNO!"_

The dark flames were headed right for the two girls, when two Digimon came out of nowhere and planted themselves in front of their partners.

_"SPIRAL TWISTER!"_

_"LIGHTNING PAW!"_

The attacks were barely strong enough to fight off Spiritmon's attack. "Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked her partner.

"I'm alright, thanks to you." She replied.

"Kari? Are you hurt?" The cat-like Digimon, Gatomon questioned.

"I think I just twisted my ankle after Sora saved me." Kari answered.

"You actually think that two rookie Digimon can beat me?" 'Davis' laughed.

Gatomon and Biyomon narrowed their eyes at Spiritmon's words. Sora's digivice started to glow, followed by Kari's.

_Biyomon digivolve to……………Birdramon! _

_Gatomon digivolve to…………… Angewomon!_

"Well, at least now I have some competition!" 'Davis' said.

_"METEOR WING!"_

_"CELESTIAL ARROW!"_

The two attacks pummeled into 'Davis,' and he stumbled backwards. _"BLACK INFERNO!"_

The dark fire surrounded the two Digimon, draining their energy. They di-digivolved into Salamon and Yokomon and fell through the air. Kari and Sora caught them.

"SORA!" Matt yelled, who had been watching from the sidelines with the others, not wanting to get into the fight. He rushed over to her, T.K behind him, worried about Kari. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sora said, looking away. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't bare to.

"Sora, you can't stay angry with me forever." Matt said. "I really…. like you. I care about you. I lo—"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY IT!" Sora erupted in a sudden fit of rage. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!"

"Sora! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!?" Matt shouted.

"I am NOT stubborn!" She yelled in defense, and then her voice softened. "I'm just confused."

Matt stared at her in awe. "Confused?"

"YES!" Sora cried. "TAI AND I HAVE HAD SOME PROBLEMS AND HAVEN'T BEEN SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID KISS IN THE RAIN, AND NOW I FINALLY START TO GET MY MIND OFF OF IT AND YOU KISS ME! THEN, YOU'RE GETTING ALL IN MY FACE AND TELLING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! TAI'S JUST ABOUT DEAD, I'M BLEEDING, KARI'S HURT, I'M SCARED AND CONFUSED—AND I JUST DON'T NEED YOU BUGGING ME RIGHT NOW ABOUT LOVING ME! THE ONLY THING I WANT FROM YOU RIGHT NOW IS FRIENDSHIP. I WANT YOU TO BE HERE FOR ME, OKAY? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" She looked Matt right in the eye, as if to see into his soul.

Matt looked away, not letting her get a good look at him. He felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just—" He started. "Wait—He kissed you?!"

"Matt, save it for some other time." Izzy chimed in.

Sora ignored Matt's comment and said, "There's no need to be sorry right now. Just be my friend, okay?"

"Sure." Matt replied softly. He fell into deep thought about what Sora had said. Her speech rang in his mind, stinging him with every word.

That's when Joe spoke up. "Now that Spiritmon has fled, shouldn't we worry about Tai?"

Sora looked up at Joe, her eyes glossy, close to crying. "What about Tai? What happened to him?!" She bellowed.

"We sort of attacked him. We thought he was still possessed, when you were." Yolei explained, shame apparent on her face.

"WHAT?!" Sora gasped. "IS HE ALRIGHT?!"

Yolei pointed shakily towards the fallen figure on the ground a few feet away. Sora followed her gaze and gasped at her findings. She rushed to his side. "TAI! TAICHI! WAKE UP!" She yelled between tears.

"We've got to get him to a hospital." Joe stated. Matt and Sora nodded and helped lift his lifeless body off the ground. Joe and Matt grabbed his legs, and Sora and Izzy grabbed his arms.

Kari, and the other Digi-Destined walked behind them. T.K noticed Kari limping. "Kari? Do you want me to carry you?"

"No," She lied. "I'll be fine." She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She didn't want T.K to worry about her.

"Too bad, I'm carrying you anyway." T.K told her as he lifted her into his arms and carried her like he would a baby.

Kari opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it.

Up ahead, Sora looked down at Tai, as she carried him. His body was bruised and bleeding inside and out. 'I should have been here.' She thought. 'I could have stopped this madness.'

"No, you couldn't have." Matt said softly.

Sora didn't think she had said this out loud; it was like Matt had read her mind.

"And don't you ever stop to think that it's your fault, Sora because it's not. You couldn't have done anything. You were possessed at the time." Matt told her. "If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I should have never believed that Digimon for a second. I knew something was wrong with you at the park, I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Would you guys just shut the hell up!?" Izzy spoke up. Sora and Matt stared at him, wide eyed. They never expected Izzy to blow up like that, but here he was, yelling at them. "It doesn't help to blame ourselves. We've just got to try to fix the problem ahead of us, and be looking out for Spiritmon, since we know what she's up to now. The important thing at the moment is getting Tai help."

"Right." Matt and Sora agreed.

They hurried as fast as they could out of the Digital World, and to the hospital. It was hard to have hope when they were so far away from a hospital, on foot, several people had injuries, and Tai was so close to dying.

'I hope we're not too late.' Sora thought. 'He can't die now. He can't die, especially since I haven't talked to him since that incident that happened months ago. What if I never get the chance to speak to him again? Is this the end?'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So, Sora finally snapped…. at Matt, and now she's worried about Tai. How cute.**

**I really think my writing is crappy in this chapter, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Send in those reviews! Can't wait to here from you guys and pick a winner!**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	13. Ch13 Blonde Moments, Healing & Monkeys

**CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS OF THE REVIEW CONTEST:**

**-BLA8**

**-COURAGE SUN**

**Their reviews were just so amazing, that I couldn't let either of them lose, so I picked both of them. They're just that special! WOO.**

**Well, here's what they picked:**

**For Bla8: The saying, "I love purple monkeys," for Davis.**

**And for Courage Sun: A blonde moment for T.K and Matt.**

**Both very great ideas that will be in this chapter.**

**There is also a review contest on this chapter too, but I must tell you that if you won for the last chapter, then you cannot win again, but give me your best reviews anyway Bla8 and Courage Sun!**

**Thank you to my other reviewers:**

**-l'ange-de-feu**

**-shana.rose**

**-trekker4life**

**-JJ Chow**

**-tvanmusicgal**

**-emichii**

**-love comes and goes**

**You guys are amazing.**

**And for Trekker4life and all you other Takari fans, there is some Takari thrown in!**

**ENJOY!**

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**BY: TERRORIZINGTAIORA11**

"T.K, do you think Tai will be okay?" Kari asked the blonde boy beside her.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly two hours. All of the Digi-Destined had been there at one time, but had left one by one. First Izzy had to go to dinner, and then Cody had Kendo, followed by Yolei who had to work at the convenience store. Soon everyone was gone except for Kari, T.K, Sora, and Matt.

T.K didn't know how to respond to Kari's question, but he smiled warmly at her. "I know he'll be okay. Tai's strong, just like you. He'll make it through." He reassured her.

"I feel horrible, T.K. I might have just killed my own brother!" Kari broke down sobbing for the third time in the last hour.

T.K tried his hardest to comfort her. "You didn't know Kari, and you can't blame yourself. It was all of our faults. We chose to believe Spiritmon's lies." He told her as he embraced Kari in a hug, and she cried into his shoulders.

Kari couldn't believe what she had told the doctor after he had asked what had happened. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. So, she said the only thing she could think of, "He fell off his bike," She had said. The doctor didn't seem to believe her, but nodded and left. He was going to contact their parents, but Kari had told him that they were out of town. She really didn't feel like dealing with her parents right now. She wouldn't know what to tell them either. She wasn't about to remind them about the Digimon again.

"We'll get through this and stop Spiritmon. I promise," T.K told Kari. "I promise…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Matt and Sora waited nervously on the other side of the room. Sora fidgeted with her orange bracelet while Matt continuously ran his fingers through his hair. The two Digi-Destined were getting more and more uneasy as each moment passed. To make matters worse, neither of them had spoken a word to each other since Sora had freaked out before.

The silence was becoming unbearable, for Matt in particular, so he decided to ask the question. The question he'd been waiting to ask for the past couple of hours. "So…" He began. Sora stared at him, her eyes filled with worry, sorrow, and even some anger. He auburn hair was tousled, a complete mess, her face was dirty and scratched, her tank top was torn in several places, and she had a bandage covering the wound on her shoulder. All of it was from the dive she took to save Kari. The doctor had bandaged her and cleaned her cuts without asking any questions. Kari and T.K both tried to convince her to go home, shower, and get some rest, but Sora refused. She had to know if Tai was okay. "Do you like him?"

Matt waited patiently for her answer, but all he received for an answer was a confused look. "Him?" She questioned softly.

"Tai. Do you like Tai?" Matt asked, raising his voice a little.

Sora fell silent and looked away. "I don't want to talk about him right now, at least not until I know he's going to be alright."

"Okay," Matt agreed. He didn't want to press her for answers because it would only get her angry. He didn't need, or want for that matter, Sora yelling at him again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ken sat on his bad in the pitch-black darkness staring at his alarm clock. 11:06 p.m, and still no one had called him about Tai's condition. Kari had promised to call everyone as soon as she heard from the doctor. Was Tai…. dead? No. It couldn't be. Tai couldn't die that easily. It just didn't seem…. right. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. It made him sick to his stomach to even think about the possibility that one of his friends could be dead.

He didn't know Tai all that well, but enough to know that he was an incredible leader, not to mention an amazing soccer player, and an all around great guy.

He couldn't imagine what Kari was going through if he felt this bad. The poor girl must've been drowning herself in tears.

All of a sudden, Ken heard a shuffling noise and frantically looked around. His eyes darted towards the window that was open and blowing in a cool summer breeze. _'That's weird. I don't remember opening that window.'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder if…oh stop being so paranoid Ken.' _

He heard footsteps on the hardwood floor and started to panic even more. He froze in place, not knowing what to do. Maybe he was imagining it all. That's it. It was all a mirage, fake, and pretend, in his head.

Ken could tell himself it was all a hallucination a million times if he wanted, but it would not make the sounds of footsteps disappear. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the arm from behind. "You're next," They whispered into his ear.

"Get away from me!" Ken yelled, as he struggled to break free. The dark figure just threw him to the ground.

As he tried to get to his feet, he was kicked in the side. He winced and groaned in pain. Things were spinning all around him. It was bad enough that it was dark, but now he couldn't even concentrate on one spot. He heard a yell of, "DARK WISH," and something hit the floor hard before everything around him faded into darkness.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Miss Kamiya?" A voice burst into Kari's thoughts.

"Yes?" She said, looking up at the doctor standing in front of her. "Is Taichi okay?"

Sora and Matt looked up from the other side of the room, nervously awaiting the doctor's answer. Kari grabbed T.K's hand on impulse and squeezed it tightly afraid of what she'd be told in the next couple seconds. "Your brother…" The doctor trailed off. Kari felt tears form in her eyes, and T.K held her tighter.

"Just tell us already, damn it!" Matt yelled from across the room.

The doctor ignored Matt and continued, "Your brother is alive, but in very critical condition. We thought we had lost him for good, but his heartbeat miraculously returned. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. Amazingly, your brother pulled through, and it seems as if his wounds seem to be healing on its own. It sure qualifies for a miracle."

"WHAT?! He's alive?!" Kari exclaimed, jumping up from her chair in excitement, her hand still entwined with T.K's. He stood up to, and accepted a hug from Kari.

"See, I told you he'd pull through, Kari!" T.K told her happily, as he pulled apart from her.

Across the room, Sora's eyes instantly lit up despite how exhausted she was. It seemed as if all hope was lost, and now Tai was okay! He was alive! "Can we see him?" She asked.

"Family members only." The doctor replied, making Sora's grin fade into a frown.

"But I need them with me. They're all so close to Taichi. It's almost like we're all a family. Please?" Kari begged.

"Oh, alright," The doctor gave in. "But be gentle. He just woke up a while ago."

Kari nodded, and the doctor led the four of them down the hall towards Tai's room. The doctor creaked open the door and let them inside.

Tai was laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, a small grin on his face. He slowly turned his head towards them as they entered. "TAICHI!" Kari cried, as she hurried to her brother's side.

"Kari, it's great to see you too, and you brought T.K, Matt…. and Sora too." Tai said.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Kari apologized randomly, tears pouring down her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?!" Tai inquired.

"Well, she's told me how it was all her fault about a hundred times in the waiting room," T.K said. "But it's not her fault. It's all of ours."

"No, it's not. Would you guys stop blaming yourselves? You guys didn't know, you thought you were saving me, not killing me." Tai yelled.

"You're not angry?" Kari asked.

"Well, I can't say I'm glad an arrow pierced through my chest, but you didn't know it was really me. I don't blame you," Tai said. "Any of you." He added as he looked over at T.K, Matt, and Sora.

Matt and Sora just nodded intently. They didn't know what to say. Tai didn't seem mad at them at all, which was a surprise to them because they thought he would blame Matt for what happened, and they'd get into some huge argument as usual, but Tai just forgave them, just like that.

**"MONKEYS, GORILLAS, CHIMPANZEES, I, DAVIS, AM JAPANESE. I LOVE PURPLE MONKEYS AND THEY LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!"** A voice sang.

_(A/N: How do you like that Bla8? I just made that up. Haha. Tell me what you think)._

They all looked towards the doorway to see Davis. "What the hell?" T.K muttered.

"Uhh…I made that up on the way here," Davis explained. "You see, I had this weird dream about purple monkeys and they all worshiped me. I think they thought I was their king or something. It was awesome, but then I woke up in Ken's room. After that, I felt as if I had something to do at the hospital, so here I am. I guess I know why I had to come now. What happened to you Tai?" Davis finished rambling.

"Long story short, I got an arrow stabbed through my chest." Tai announced. "But the good news is, I somehow healed on my own. I don't know how or why, but my wound just closed up. The only evidence of me ever getting attacked is a scar on my chest and few scratches."

"Strange," Davis agreed. "But doesn't that mean you can get out of here?"

"Yeah, the doctor said they'd probably let me out tomorrow." Tai replied. He looked over at Sora noticing her shoulder was bandaged. "What happened to you? They attack you too?"

"Kind of." She replied. That's when Kari cut in.

"She saved me from Spiritmon and got hurt in the process." She explained.

"Really?" Tai asked, eyeing Sora. "Thanks Sor. I can always count on your to be there for Kari when I'm not."

"N-no p-problem," Sora replied, shakily. "I'm just glad that you and Kari are okay."

"Yeah man, we were worried sick about you." Matt chimed in.

"Thanks guys. Anyway, you guys should all go get some sleep and come by later tomorrow morning. That's when I'll be released." Tai told them.

"I guess you're right." T.K agreed, and then looked over at Davis. "Hey, wait a second! If this is the real, non-possessed Davis, then where's Spiritmon?"

"Yeah. Where'd you say your woke up?" Kari asked.

"Ken's, why?" Davis replied.

"DAVIS!" Kari shouted. "That means Ken is possessed!"

"Oh right." Davis said. "I knew that."

"Well there's nothing we can do now. I don't think our Digimon are ready for another encounter with Spiritmon just yet." Sora stated.

"And I want to help kick that Digimon's ass!" Tai added. "Just watch your backs guys."

"We will." T.K answered, as he and the others began to exit the room.

"OH! Sora?" Tai called out.

She turned around to face him. "Hmm?"

"When this is all over we need to talk, okay?" Tai told her nervously.

Sora nodded slowly as her face turned pink. She waved to Tai and exited the room.

_(A/N: And here's Courage Sun's blonde moment)._

The five Digi-Destined walked down the hallway, relieved that Tai was alive. T.K and Matt walked towards the doors and pulled them open, well attempted to at least. Nothing happened. So, they began pulling harder. "DAMN DOOR! Why won't it open?" Matt shouted.

"I didn't know I was this weak." T.K said.

Behind them, Davis, Kari, and Sora erupted in laughter at the two brother's expense. "I know you guys have blonde hair, but I never knew you were _actually blonde_!" Sora managed to say between laughs.

"What are you talking about? It's not our fault that the door won't open!" Matt shouted frantically.

T.K continued pulling on the door, trying to get it open. "Even I know how to open a door that says, 'PUSH' on it, T.S." Davis said proudly as he stepped forward. "Step aside." He pushed open the door, and T.K and Matt sighed and slapped their foreheads in frustration.

"Your guys really are blonde!" Kari exclaimed. "Especially if Davis realized something you didn't!"

**"WE'RE NOT BLONDE!"** The two boys shouted in unison. "…It's just been a long day."

"Sure…" Kari muttered sarcastically.

The five Digi-Destined continued down the sidewalk laughing. _'Why are we laughing when all we know is falling apart? I guess we just don't want to face reality.' _Sora thought to herself. _'But we're going to have to soon because Spiritmon isn't going to give up that easily. She probably has plans for us, and I don't think we'll be laughing then.'_

**And Chapter Thirteen comes to a close. I've got to say for such a suspenseful and horrific story, this was a really hilarious chapter. Oh well, I had to have something funny happen. Poor Matt and T.K. they really are blonde, and Davis has issues with monkeys. HAHA.**

**Well, tell me what you think of this chapter. Take a shot at writing the best review you can, and I'll let you know if you win.**

**I was originally going to have Tai die, but I think that would be a little too tragic for my liking. He and Sora would never get to make up. It would be just too sad. So therefore, I made him live! WOO! Hope I didn't disappoint you! (Not that any of you wanted our beloved Taichi to die).**

**CLICK THAT COOL REVIEW BUTTON AND SEND ME SOMETHING WORTH READING PLEASE!**


	14. Ch14 Kidnapping of the Goggle Heads

**A/N: I've got to say that I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I started the chapter, but then kind of got stuck, but thanks to my terrorizing trio buddy, Kai (Courage Sun) I've finished it and it's ready to be posted. I've used her ideas she's given me and twisted them to my liking. MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Davis: (rolls eyes) Here she goes again, trying to pull of the whole evil thing.**

**Who said you could be in my author's note?!?! Oh, I'm going to—oh wait, I get to torture you in this chapter! WOO!**

**Davis: (starts trembling) What are you going to do to me?**

**MUHAHAHAHA! Okay enough evil laughter. Onto the chapter.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I never got a reply from the review contest winner, Crazy With Happiness. So if you're reading this chapter, if you send me your action and saying, it'll be in the next chapter. Okay? **

**Now let's get on with it.**

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Sora woke up in the morning feeling much better than before. Her shoulder was still in great pain, but she was relieved that Tai was all right and felt refreshed from a good night's sleep. She had sent everyone text messages warning them about Ken. She couldn't possess all of them otherwise she would be able to morph into any of them at any time. They couldn't give her any more power. They couldn't let her be victorious.

She climbed out of bed and dialed Kari's cell phone number. "Hello?" The young girl's voice came from the other line.

"Hi Kari, do you want to go to the hospital to pick up Tai with me?"

"Sure. It'll be about an hour. I have to shower and stuff. I kind of just got up."

Sora looked at her digital clock. 11:45 a.m. She laughed. "Me too. So don't worry. I'll come by your place in an hour then."

"Okay, oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I know for a fact that things between you, Tai, and Matt will work out."

"Yeah, if we're still alive." Sora laughed weakly. Kari couldn't tell if she was trying to be bitter, or funny. It just came out. "See you soon."

Sora hung up and ate a quick breakfast. She showered and got dressed. On her way out she grabbed her cell phone and digivice along with her D-Terminal. You never knew when you'd need it.

Kari was just gathering her things when Sora arrived at her door. "Bye Mom!" She shouted, as she shut the door behind her.

"What did you tell your parents about Tai?" Sora asked, curiously.

"They think he's at Izzy's," Kari replied. "I really hate lying to them, but I don't want them to freak out."

"Yeah. I get what you mean." Sora agreed as they headed out into the summer heart. It was over ninety degrees.

Kari was already sweating in her tank top and shorts. "It's like a desert out here." She stated to no one in particular, trying to fan herself with her hand.

"Yeah…." Sora said. She wasn't making much of an effort to talk.

"Sora..?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Kari questioned, looking concerned. Sora guessed that she had noticed her lack of contributing to the conversation.

"I really don't know," She replied. "I'm just confused…"

"About…?"

"Everything!"

"Oh, well you know you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Kari." Sora told her. "It's just that I'm worried. What if we can't beat Spiritmon? I mean, she's confused us once already, almost causing Tai his life. What if she does the same thing again?"

Kari looked tense for a minute, and Sora immediately regretted bringing it up. "We'll make sure that the person is possessed, so we don't make that same mistake again," Kari said. "It'll be okay, Sora. We'll make it through. We always do."

"Right." Sora agreed. "We've just got to believe that we can do it."

"Exactly. So don't doubt yourself for one minute." Kari smiled at the older girl. "Now let's get Tai. We need to meet all together as a team and come up with a plan."

Sora nodded as they picked up the pace towards the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is taking too long. I want to crush those Digi-Destined soon, but it's taking me too long to possess each one of them." 'Ken' mumbled to himself. "I need to speed the process up, but how? I've possessed a genius, so I should be able to come up with something…." Then something clicked, and Spiritmon knew exactly what she was going to do, but it was definitely different than what she planned. She needed the leaders for this. The goggle heads held a power to do something extraordinary to help her, even if they didn't know it.

Davis kicked the soccer ball so hard that it knocked over the goal when it soared in. He needed to let off some steam, and this was the best way to do it. "Mind if I join you?" Came a voice. Davis whirled around to see Ken leaning on a bench a few feet away.

Davis grabbed his soccer ball and slowly backed away from him. "I've got to go Ken." He muttered fearfully.

"Not so fast. I just want to talk."

"Uh, no." Davis said, running in the direction of his apartment.

"Force it is then." Ken said with a shrug. "BLACK INFERNO!"

The black fire missed Davis by about a foot, and he turned around and smiled. "You have bad aim." He began laughing, but then realized this was a bad time to joke around with Ken because he wasn't the real Ken. Spiritmon possessed him.

Ken seemed to have super speed as he charged at Davis. "Whoa, someone's been training!" He just couldn't be serious for some reason. Davis grunted as he was pinned to the ground. All he could do was chuckle endlessly. It was like he was on laughing gas.

"If you ever want to live to crack a joke again, you'll come with me."

His laughter faded. "What do you want?"

Spiritmon ignored him. "Do you have your digivice?"

"Why?"

Spiritmon repeated herself. "Do you have your digivice?" She said more firmly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Davis grinned.

"This isn't getting you anywhere. Do you want me to kill you?"

"I thought you needed me for something, so why would you kill me?"

Ken sighed angrily and picked Davis up by the collar of his shirt. "Enough of your babbling. I'm just going to take you by force, and you're going to shut up."

Davis smirked. "Hey, have you and Yolei hooked up yet?" He asked randomly. Ken only glared at him. "Oh, I get it. You haven't come out of the closet yet, huh? I didn't know you were gay."

"Smart-ass goggle head will not get to me. I just hope the other one isn't this bad. Who elected him leader?" Spiritmon mumbled under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari and Sora walked into the hospital and went up to the desk in the waiting room. "We're here to pick up my brother, Tai Kamiya." Kari said.

The nurse glanced down at her records. "Room 212. Oh, wait. Two friends of his already came by."

Sora and Kari exchanged glances and looked back at the nurse. "What'd they look like?" Sora asked, urgency in her voice.

"Uhm, I really don't remember. I'm sorry." The nurse said, tapping her pen on her chin.

They both ran down the hallway to Tai's room. They had a strong feeling that something was not right.

"Hey! No running! This is a hospital, not a zoo!" A doctor shouted after them, but Kari and Sora were too concerned with getting to Tai's room to care about rules. It was like the hallway went on forever.

They eventually arrived at the doorway. They found exactly what they didn't want to. Tai was gone. The window was left open and a piece of paper blew around the room from the breeze that blew in the window and the ceiling fan combined.

Kari walked into the room numbly and caught the piece of paper in mid-air. "What is it?" Sora questioned, feeling her heartbeat speed up.

Kari looked scared. Fear filled her eyes. "A note." She nearly chocked on the words. Sora walked as calmly as she could over to the young brunette's side and looked at the paper in her hands.

_I need a favor from the goggle heads. They'll be back…if they cooperate._

That was all it said. It wasn't signed, but they knew who it was from without even thinking about it. "A favor?! What kind of a favor?!" Sora screamed at the note as if it would give her an answer. She broke down crying into the hospital bed where Tai once slept.

Kari was silent as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What do we do?" She asked, letting her hands drop to her sides and the note to fall out of her hands.

Sora looked up, red faced and puffy eyed. "We can't do anything. That's just it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WOO. Another chapter finished. What can Tai and Davis do to help Spiritmon? Will they do it, or refuse? What will happen if they decline? **

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are extremely helpful. I'm open for suggestions, ideas, and constructive criticism. Oh, and there will probably be more Takari, and Taiora will be on it's way. Don't worry. I might add some other couplings like Daiyako or Kenyako. Let me know what you think.**

**The review button's down there.**


	15. Ch15 Portals and the True Form

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. I guess you could say that I've been having trouble writing. It's not exactly writer's block, but I don't really know what it is either. It's hard to explain. Anyway, who cares about that? **

**Where'd I leave off? Oh yeah. Tai and Davis got kidnapped and Sora and Kari were freaking out, right? I think that's correct.**

**I actually didn't write this chapter in my notebook first. I'm sitting down at my computer and I'm basically forcing myself to write this because I thought it was time for an update. Suddenly I've been having tons of ideas, and it's really strange, but it does help me write and therefore you get an update!**

**Updates might be slow from now on (slower than they have been even though I got ideas again) because I'm moving in ten days! YIKES! I have packing to do and it's going to be a lot of work for the first week I'm there with painting and all and then the week after school starts. Ugh. So bare with me please!**

**One last thing before I begin, Crazy With Happiness, the winner of the last review contest finally replied. So I'm putting her prize in here! She wants Davis to be arguing with Spiritmon about bribing him with cheese! So here we go….**

**By the way, when I say Ken…I mean possessed Ken as in Spiritmon inside Ken. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I'm not a genius. **

**

* * *

**

**HEAD GAMES  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" Davis screamed. Ken had swung him over his shoulder and Davis was pounding his fists on his back.

"Stop your complaining. It's rather annoying." Ken said snidely. He turned around to look at the teen that was trailing behind. "Keep up Courage. You're slow." Tai had his head down in a sulking position. "You know this isn't any way to repay me after what I did for you. I saved you. You could've died right then and there, but I healed you. Don't you think I deserve something in return?" He shot a ball of black fire at the teen and Tai winced and sped up his pace. "That's better."

Tai shot him an icy cold glare. Davis was completely baffled. "You saved him? But you tried to kill him first!"

"I did nothing of the sort. You Digi-Destined did. His own sister ordered her Digimon to shoot an arrow through his chest."

"Only because you tricked us!" Davis screamed in rage.

"It's not my fault you dumbass's fell for it." Ken argued.

Tai and Davis scowled at him. "But why'd you save him?" Davis asked.

"Because I figured I might need him for something. Which I did, and you're going to help." Ken smiled evilly as he reached his destination. He threw Davis down on the ground.

He and Tai looked around. Trees, trees, and more trees? "A forest? What are we doing here?" Davis wondered out loud.

"Don't ask questions. Just listen." Ken instructed. "You two are going to open a gate to the Digital World for me."

"How? We don't have a computer." Tai chimed in.

"And even if we did we wouldn't do it!" Davis added.

"You don't need one." Davis and Tai exchanged confused glances. "Take out your digivices."

"No." Davis stated stubbornly. "I won't help you. I'm not going to be controlled like a puppet!"

"Yes you will." Ken shot a blast of black fire at Davis.

"DAVIS!" Tai yelled as his friend fell to the ground. The fire put a burn in the sleeve of his shirt.

Davis recovered and got up slowly. "Shooting me with your little fire powers isn't going to make me help you, but something will!"

"And what's that?"

"Cheese! …And a date with Kari." He replied with a slight smirk.

"Not going to happen." Tai said with disapproval. "But the cheese thing is okay."

"Awwwh…" Davis said, disappointed. "BUT CHEESE IT IS!"

Ken was enraged. "I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN CHEESE!"

"Well get some. I love cheese. Cheese is good." He turned to Tai. "Do you like cheese?"

"Attention everyone: Davis's brain has finally left the building." Tai said, slapping his forehead in frustration. "Don't lose your sanity Davis! Don't give in!" _'Whoa, now I'm going insane.'_ Tai thought to himself.

"Stop trying to stall! You're going to do as I say and you're going to do it now! Get out your digivices!" Ken yelled.

Tai slowly dug his hand into his pocket. Empty. He frantically checked the other one. No digivice. It wasn't there. This was not good. Either Spiritmon was going to basically kill him because she would think he was lying, or she'd believe him and try to go hunt it down. Either way, it was bad. He looked up at Davis and Ken. Davis was clutching his digivice so tightly that it looked like it was going to shatter in his hand at any second. "What's wrong Tai?"

"I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but I don't have my digivice." He announced.

"Stop lying and take it out! I will not stand for this!" Ken was furious. He stormed towards Tai. "Where is it? I know you have it!"

"I DON'T!" Tai cried. "I DON'T HAVE IT!" He backed away from him.

Ken was about to attack Tai when Davis tackled him from behind. "GET OFF ME!" He grabbed Davis's arms and flipped him over his head. "I don't want to kill you. I need you to carry out my plan, but if you don't start cooperating I might just have to!"

Davis laughed, but not his normal idiotic, carefree laugh. It was a scared and nervous laugh. Tai recklessly looked around for something. Some sort of weapon. The closest thing he found was a giant stick that must've broke off from a tree. He picked it up. "Sorry about this Ken. You're my buddy and all, but—" He smacked Ken in the back of the head with the stick. He fell unconscious, at least for now. Tai ran over to Davis and helped him up. "GET OUT OF HERE! He's going to wake up soon and if Spirtmon's got the one without a digivice then there's no way she can open a gate!"

Davis stared at Tai. He seemed to be having a debate with himself. To go or not to go? That was the question. "Be careful Tai!" He yelled before running off.

"You too Davis!" Tai cried, watching his friend disappear into the trees.

Ken twitched and opened his eyes slightly. Tai stood above him ready for anything that might come his way. He had to hold on, at least until Davis got some help.

* * *

Kari walked over to Sora who was still crying into the hospital bed. She heard something beeping and saw something on the ground by her foot. She walked over and picked it up. It was a digivice. "Sora, you must've dropped your digivice." She said, handing it back to the red head. 

Sora wiped her eyes and looked up at Kari. "Huh?" She pulled a digivice out of her pocket. "Mine's right here."

"Well, it's not mine obviously." Kari said, staring at it. There was only one other possibility. "It's Tai's!"

"So?" Sora said. "How does that help us?"

"I don't know, but it could be a good thing."

"Uhm….how?"

"Spiritmon needs Tai for something. It most likely has to do with the Digital World. No digivice. No access." Kari explained.

Sora looked up at her with glossy eyes. "At least there's some hope, but why is it beeping?"

"I don't know. I think we should go see Izzy. It's our best bet. Maybe he knows why it is and how to find him."

"Maybe…." Sora agreed.

Suddenly the digivice shot out a bright orange beam in Kari's hand and she yelped as she dropped it. "It burned me!"

"Huh? That's weird." Sora said, looking down at the digivice on the ground. It disappeared into bits of data. "His digivice! It's gone!"

"What the hell!?" Kari cried. "Let's just get to Izzy. He can probably make sense of it."

"But-" Sora began.

"C'mon!" Kari grabbed her by the arm and they headed off to Izzy's.

As they left there was a sudden flash of orange light and in the middle of the room was a portal.

* * *

Tai looked down at Ken who had mysteriously just been surrounded by a bright orange light. Ken's eyes fully opened and Tai backed up expecting to be either yelled at or kicked to the ground, but nothing happened. He just sat up. "Tai, what are we doing in a forest?" He asked. "And why are you holding a stick?" Tai noticed he was still holding the branch that he used to knock Ken out with. He dropped it. 

"Never mind. Are you okay?" He asked Ken.

"Yeah, but my head just hurts. What's going on? Weren't you dying?"

"I got healed. It's a long story, but Spiritmon possessed you and some how she left you. Who knows where she went."

"She probably just left my body because things weren't going her way and returned to the Digital World because she can't be in her true form in the real world." Ken theorized.

"Oh…is she gone then?"

"Don't count on it."

Suddenly an evil laugh was heard and the two Digi-Destined looked around. "What was that?" Tai asked.

"Looks like the child of Light can open a portal as well with your digivice. Maybe it's because your blood related." The voice said.

"HUH? What are you talking about? Where are you?" Tai looked in all directions, but saw nothing.

"Right here." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to be punched in the face by nothing. Tai fell to the ground and looked up in awe as a transparent figure appeared in front of him. "What is that?"

Ken stood with his fists clenched. "Spiritmon…."

"That's right! Don't forget I'm in my true form!" She laughed. "I can't believe I didn't just let you die, Courage. You weren't needed anyway. Oh well, now I can just kill you again."

Tai backed up as he did so many times today. "Ken! Catch up to Davis! I had him go look for help a while ago!"

"I'm staying with you. You can't do this alone, even if you are the leader." Ken replied.

"Are you calling me weak?!" Tai questioned.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Tai."

"Right."

**

* * *

****A/N: Wow, so that took me a while and it turned out way different than I expected, but I just totally made this up as I went along. I think it turned out well. What do you think? Let me know. Review for cookies!!!!!**


	16. Ch16 Holding On

**A/N: WOO! Another update?!?! I am on a roll! I guess I just had so many ideas. I wrote this chapter yesterday and I think it's pretty good. **

**AHHH! Moving in four days! This will probably be my last update for a couple weeks. So enjoy it and give me some encouraging reviews! I love them! They make me happy.**

**DEDICATION: To all my amazing reviewers who give me such great support, but most of all to my Terrorizing Trio (Courage Sun and Digimaniac) who is back in business since Andjela returned. I love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **That article in the newspaper about a fourteen year old girl trying to steal the rights to own Digimon, that isn't me. Haha. :D**

* * *

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

"That's it for today guys." Matt told his band mates before taking a drink out of his water bottle. He unplugged his guitar from the amp and put it in its case. He latched it and picked it up.

"But we barely practiced." The drummer, Ryo said.

"Yeah, it wasn't even an hour. We have to be ready for that big gig that's in a couple of weeks." The bassist, Shadow agreed.

"Exactly! A couple weeks! We have plenty of time. Besides, I got a lot on my mind right now." Matt pointed out.

"It's that Sora girl again, isn't it?" The keyboarder, Vance asked.

**(A/N: His band member's names are totally made up and I took Shadow from the novel I'm writing.)**

"Yeah." Matt answered. It was also the whole Spiritmon thing too, but he couldn't tell his band members about that. "I finally made my move and she ran off in tears."

"They were tears of joy?" Shadow suggested.

"I don't think so." Matt said, hanging his head low. "I think someone beat me to it, and she's confused."

"Tai." All three of them chorused.

"What?! No, he wouldn't. He knows I have feelings for her."

"And you know that he had feelings for her first." Ryo chimed in. "I know Tai and it's obvious he's liked Sora since he was like ten. You should see them when they play soccer together. They're like the dynamic duo or something. You can just tell that Tai likes her as more than a friend." In addition to being the Teenage Wolves Drummer, he was also a defender on the Odaiba soccer team. So he played with Tai and knew him fairly well, as well as Sora, well at least before she quit playing.

Matt scowled at him. "Well, I know Tai too, and better. He does not like Sora in that way." Matt stated firmly.

"He's in denial." Vance said with a sigh.

"WHAT?! No! Tai and I have been through a lot together and we're good friends. I think I would know if he had feelings for Sora."

"You do know, that's just it." Shadow said. "You just choose not to believe it because you want her for yourself. A real friend would have let Tai go for it. He's not like you man. He's not a chick magnet guitarist who can ask a girl out smoothly without a problem."

'But Tai has the crest of Courage. He's the bravest person I know. Why wouldn't he have told Sora by now? It can't be fear. Tai doesn't have any fears.' He thought to himself. "But he's brave. Why would he have a problem?"

"Matt, everyone has fears. Tai's human too, you know. Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean he isn't scared. I mean, he and Sora have been best friends forever, right?" Ryo asked.

"Well, yeah." Matt replied blinking. How did his band mates know so much about Tai? He and Tai were good friends. He should know a lot about him. At least more than his band. They barely knew him. They hadn't been on a life changing journey with him where you didn't know if you were going to make it through each day.

"Then don't you think it would be hard for him to ask out his best friend? What if she doesn't like him back? Vance explained.

"I guess you're right, but why didn't Tai tell me he liked Sora?" Matt put his head in his hands. "So, he was the one who kissed her before I did, and now I confused Sora. I feel so bad now." He walked out of Ryo's garage. "Bye guys."

They waved in response. Matt wondered off thinking about what a horrible friend he'd been. He was starting to think the crests didn't fit the Digi-Destined at all. Tai didn't have courage, Matt definitely wasn't a good friend, and Sora obviously didn't know anything about love. 'What a bunch of shit.' Matt thought angrily. It was then when someone collided into him and fell backwards. Matt stumbled, but regained his balance and looked down at the goggle head on the ground and offered him a hand. "MATT! Tai's in trouble! Ken's possessed and he kidnapped us! I got away, but Tai's still there. We have to go help him!"

"What?" Matt gasped, as he helped Davis to his feet. "Okay, I'm going to go drop off my guitar real quick and grab my digivice." He noticed he was standing in front of his apartment building and ran in. "Be right back."

He threw open the door to his apartment to find his dad attempting to cook. "Oh good, Matt. You're home." Matt ignored him. He was in too much of a rush. He put his guitar case down in his room and frantically searched for his digivice. He found it when it started beeping. It was under a pile of dirty clothes. Why it was going off, he had no clue, but at least he found it. He ran past his dad again and out the door. "Nice seeing you." His father muttered.

He returned to Davis to find out that his digivice was going off as well and also glowing in his pocket. "Something is not right." He stated. "Tai must be having trouble."

"When were things ever 'right' to begin with?"

"Well, something is going on. C'mon!" He urged Matt and they ran off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"So you're saying that Spiritmon kidnapped Tai and Davis, you found Tai's digivice, it burned you, and disappeared?" Izzy clarified. Sora and Kari had rushed over and told him the whole story.

"Pretty much." Kari confirmed.

"That's strange." The computer genius concluded, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Do you have any idea why it disappeared?" Sora questioned.

"Well, it had to of been doing something that required a lot of energy since it disappeared like that right in front of you."

"Like what though?" Kari wondered.

"It could be anything, but it most likely had to do with Spiritmon. I don't have a clue why she would want to use Tai's digivice though, let alone how she did it. Only the owner can control it."

"Then it's not possible, right?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so. At least not for her. I think someone else made his digivice do whatever it did, but not intentionally."

"Can you cut to the part where you tell us exactly what you're trying to say?" Kari said, impatiently. Computer geniuses, they always had to explain everything and anything that has to do with the situation before they actually tell you what's going on.

"It was you, Kari. You were the one who activated the digivice."

Kari and Sora gawked at him. "But how could I? And what exactly did I do? Besides, it's not even my digivice."

"Right, it's not, but you are related to Tai. Maybe it has something to do with DNA resemblance."

"Huh?" Sora said. "So you're saying since Tai and Kari share DNA that they could use each other's digivices? Even to digivolve?"

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility. I'd have to do more research on the digivice to figure out exactly how it works and what it can do."

"What do you mean by 'research'?"

"Talk to Gennai, of course." Izzy replied. "I'll have to email him first. Who knows what he's doing. He might be busy and unable to respond. I don't know if I'll even be able to talk to him."

"Then why don't you just go to the digital world to see him?" Sora interrogated. "It would be a lot easier."

"No, it wouldn't. Would you want to go there with an evil Digimon on the loose?"

"Uh, no." She replied, after thinking it over for a second. Who knows how Spiritmon could of corrupted the Digital World. It could be in chaos.

"Exactly." Izzy said. "I'll try to contact him. In the mean time you guys should try to contact Tai or Davis."

"Okay." Sora and Kari agreed. Kari tried Davis, while Sora tried Tai. Sora got voice mail, where as Kari had better luck.

"Hello?" Davis said. He sounded panicked.

"DAVIS! Are you okay?" Kari half-shouted into the phone.

"I'm fine Kari, but I'm not so sure Tai is."

"What do you mean?"

"I left him with Spiritmon to get help."

"WHAT?! You left him?"

"Kari, I had to. Matt and I are on our way back to help him."

"Matt's with you?"

"Yeah, I ran into him."

"Where is Tai anyway?"

"In the forest. Spiritmon brought us there, wanting us to open some sort of gate."

Izzy looked over at Kari. "Well?"

"Spiritmon wanted them to open a gate. Davis escaped, but Tai's in trouble." Kari explained to him.

"GATE?!" Izzy exclaimed. "Let me talk to him!" Kari reluctantly handed over her pink cell phone to Izzy. "DAVIS! She wanted you and Tai to open a gate?"

"Yeah, with our digivices, but Tai didn't have his, so we couldn't."

"I'm not so sure about that." Izzy said. "Has your digivice acted strangely lately by any chance?"

"Actually, yes. Let's just say there's a hole in my pocket."

"Oh god." Izzy muttered to himself.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Kari burst out at the same time.

"You two need to get back to the hospital!" Izzy yelled at them.

"Why?" Both girls had puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm pretty sure the next doctor who walks in there is not going to like what's in the middle of the room." He explained. "And Davis, you and Matt have to get to Tai. I don't think he's having an easy time."

"What's going on Izzy?" Matt's voice came. He had taken the phone from Davis. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Tai and Davis's digivices were activated by accident some how. A portal was opened, and Spiritmon's using it. For what, I'm not sure." Izzy informed him. "I'm going to have Sora and Kari try to close it, and you and Davis need to help Tai fight off Spiritmon. I'm going to call everyone else for back up."

"Good luck." Matt said.

"You too, and be careful. You don't know what you'll find when you get there." Izzy told him. "Call me back if you need anything."

"Alright." Matt said, before hanging up.

Suddenly, the three Digi-Destined's digivices started going off. "This isn't good. Something really horrible must be happening for our digivices to alert us like this. Get going now! I'm going to stay here and contact the others. I'll send half of them with you and half of them with Matt and Davis. Then I'm going to try to contact Gennai!"

Kari and Sora nodded in response before throwing open Izzy's bedroom door. A blast of black fire hit Sora in the arm and she toppled down backwards. "Izzy, we have a problem!" She said, backing up slowly and almost tripping over Sora. A transparent figure appeared. It was barely visible, but Kari saw it. "IZZY! What is that?!"

"It can't be! Kari, watch out!" Izzy picked up the thing nearest to him, which happened to be a stapler and whipped it at the figure. "It's Spiritmon!"

"But didn't she possess Ken?" Kari asked, baffled and horrified at the same time.

"Yes, but she doesn't need to possess people anymore. The gate must've been opened! Kari, get past her and run as fast as you can to the hospital! I'll hold her off!"

"But what about Sora?" Kari asked, gesturing towards the girl lying on the ground.

"She'll be fine. You need to go now! I'll get some of the others to meet you there! NOW GO!"

Kari nodded and fought her way past Spiritmon who was busy going after Izzy, who kept on throwing objects at her. This was a disaster.

* * *

"Takiashi Residents. T.K speaking!" The blonde picked up the phone in a cheery voice.

"T.K, we need your help! Digimon alert! Go get Yolei, Mimi, and Cody and get to the Odaiba Hospital! Kari will be waiting for you!" Izzy's voice yelled to him.

"Okay….."

"And bring your digivice."

"Got it!"

Izzy hung up and dialed Joe's number. Spiritmon had finally left him alone after throwing almost everything on his desk besides his laptop at her, but who knows where she was headed next. "JOE! GET TO THE FOREST!"

"Forest? Uh, why?"

"JUST GO! MATT AND DAVIS NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Okay…sure thing Izzy." Joe said before hanging up.

Izzy logged on to his computer and tried to contact Gennai through an IM when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Izzy? Thank god. Your line has been busy for a while." Ken's voice said.

Izzy was puzzled. "KEN! You're okay! How are you and Tai doing?"

"Not so good. Tai's holding her off so I could make this phone call. He's a great distraction, but I don't know how much longer we can hold on."

"Help is on the way—wait, Spiritmon's there already?"

"Uh, she's been here for a while now. She somehow is in her true form."

"Uh oh." Izzy said, realizing the only thing that could be happening.

"What? I hate when you say that."

"Spiritmon was just here too. I think she somehow made copies of herself." Izzy explained.

"Oh great." Ken muttered, sarcastically.

"Joe, Matt, and Davis are coming to help. I'm trying to contact Gennai. We have to get our Digimon here to help us. We don't stand a chance with just Tai's distractions and our human strength!"

"I know, but I've got to go. Tai needs help!" The line went dead and Izzy sighed angrily.

It somehow managed to cheer him up somewhat when his computer beeped in notification that he had received an IM from Gennai. He had to work faster, but he could only type his current situation to Gennai so fast. His friend's lives depended on it. He glanced over at Sora lying on the ground. She appeared to be passed out and her arm was bright red from the burn. He silently prayed that she was alright and began typing away to Gennai as fast as his fingers could go.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: DONE! YAY! WOO! Copies of Spiritmon? Kind of creepy don't you think? The Digi-Destined's got quite a challenge on their hands. Hope this was a great chapter to leave you guys off on for a while since I probably won't be updating till mid-September or so. Give me some reviews! I love those! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Ch17 Strongminded, Stronghearted, Strong

**A/N: Long time, no see. I took a break mostly to get unpacked and get adjusted to High School and now that I have some time I'm going to update. I'm stuck at home with a nasty cold. I just can't wait too see how much homework I have to make up tomorrow. -.- Probably lots of geometry, but hey that's not important right now. The main thing is posting this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers of Chapter Sixteen:**

**Digifreak880, Bla8, DragonOfWinter, M M Forever, JJ Chow, XxTheStylishxX, Courage Sun, Crazy With Happiness, mylittlebooboo4, and PhantomJ. You guys rock! I feel so proud that I've hit 121 reviews! Keep them coming!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all you! ENJOY!**

**And to answer your question M M Forever, I'm thinking about the Mimato coupling. It might just happen, but later.**

**There is some Takari in this chapter, I believe.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Digimon, but I will! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I wish.**

* * *

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Tai got up once more from being knocked to the ground and picked up the stick he'd been using as a weapon, which was close by. He readied himself to charge at Spiritmon once again, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people running towards him in the distance. He was so concentrated on the help that was arriving that he wasn't paying attention when Spiritmon attacked him from behind causing Tai to fall over in pain. "TAI!" Ken cried, rushing to his friend's aide. There was a hole in his shirt that was burnt around the edges from the fire Spiritmon threw at him, but it wasn't just his clothes that were burning. Ken smelled burning flesh and knew that he had to do something, but what? He tried swinging at Spiritmon, but his stick was caught in mid-air and he was thrown backwards into a tree trunk. He felt the breath being knocked out of him when he slammed into it and fell to the ground. He was unable to move or barely even breathe for that matter. Spiritmon was ready to finish them off when Davis and Matt ran into the scene.

"Davis-Matt-You're-here." Ken tried to speak, breathing heavily between each word.

"Yeah, we came. Where's Spiritmon? I don't get it." Davis peered around. Ken lifted a single trembling finger and pointed behind the gogglehead. Davis abruptly turned around to see a sword hanging above his head in mid-air preparing to strike him at any second. Before he or Matt had the chance to react, the sword swung down and slammed into Davis' goggles. They shattered, glass flying in every direction. Davis shielded himself and winced as he felt shards pierce his skin.

"DAVIS!" Matt yelled, urgency apparent in his voice. He rushed over to him.

"I'm fine." Davis stated, wiped some blood off his forehead where a piece of glass had dug in. "But how'd Spiritmon become invisible? And she has a sword?"

"I don't know, but it definitely leaves us at a disadvantage."

"She's in her true form! She's transparent! As for the sword, I have no clue!" Ken shouted.

Matt nodded at Ken. "Davis, go help Ken and wait—where's Tai?" He looked around and spotted him a few feet away sprawled across the forest floor. Matt gulped. "Help Ken and Tai. Leave Spiritmon to me."

"What?! But you'll need help!"

"Davis, you're already really hurt. I can't take the chance of you getting any worse."

"Okay." Davis agreed softly and headed over to help his friends.

Matt turned to his enemy, which didn't seem to be there anymore. "Where are you Spiritmon?" He asked under his breath. Suddenly a sword swung around in the air. "That answers my question." He looked around for a weapon.

"MATT!" Ken yelled as he tossed a stick to him. Matt caught it and used it to defend him against the monster before him.

"This isn't looking good." Davis said, as he kneeled down beside Tai with Ken at his side. "What am I supposed to do help him? I'm not a doctor!" Ken gave him a sympathetic look.

"Someone say doctor?!" A familiar voice shouted. A guy with blue hair was sprinting frantically towards them, first aid kit in hand. "When Izzy called I knew there was something wrong, so I brought my supplies!"

"Nice to see you Joe." Ken told him.

"What's wrong with Tai?" Joe asked worriedly, squatting down by them.

"He got hit with fire by Spiritmon. I think it burnt his skin."

"Hmmm….is it bad?"

"I haven't checked."

"Then why don't we?" Joe ripped Tai's shirt further where the whole was so he could examine it. "Pretty bad, but it should heal on it's own for the most part." He touched his skin around it realizing how hot it was. "He's burning up everywhere." He felt his forehead, which confirmed it. "We've got to cool him off. Is there water near by?"

"I think we passed a river when Spiritmon first brought us here." Davis said, thinking back.

"Okay, Davis you're going to bring him there, but first I have to do some bandaging." Joe examined his cuts and cleaned them. Then he put Band-Aids over most of them and bandaged the bad one on his arm. He left the more minor ones unattended. They wouldn't do much harm. "You're good to go. Get Tai to the river and get him into the water. It should cool down his body temperature."

"Got it!" Davis scooped Tai up in his arms and headed in the direction, which he thought the river was. '_Please let this be the right way and let me get there in time.'_

* * *

Kari entered the hospital doors trying to stay calm. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she could feel the thump with each step she took. "KARI!" A boy's voice yelled. Kari turned around to see T.K, along with Yolei, Cody, and Mimi coming her way. She smiled glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked. "I had to run all the way here in high heels."

"I'll explain when we get there. Follow me!" She dashed through the halls; the others close behind searching for the room Tai had been staying in earlier. She entered it, and saw a huge circle of swirling orange color in the center of the room. Kari hurried back towards the door and shut it, locking it.

"What is that?" Yolei questioned curiously.

"A portal." Kari managed to get out. "I accidentally opened it with Tai's digivice and that's how Spiritmon got here in her true form."

"True form? You mean without possessing someone?" Cody gasped.

"Yes, she attacked Sora back at Izzy's place. We've got to figure out how to close it. Any ideas?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking. "You all have your digivices right?" T.K asked suddenly. They all nodded. "Let's try closing it with them." He took his out of his pocket and held it up to the portal in demonstration. The others followed him and held theirs up. Nothing happened. "Maybe we're not trying hard enough. Concentrate!" They all followed T.K's instructions but still no avail.

Kari sighed heavily. "It won't work."

"Does anyone know what's through that portal?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"No." Kari answered.

"Then why don't we try going into it?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mimi."

"Well, it's better than standing here trying to figure out what to do."

"She's got a point." Yolei agreed. Cody nodded as well. "But I don't think we should all go."

"What do you mean?" Mimi questioned Yolei.

"Izzy might need some help and I think it would be best if only two of us went. We don't know what's through there and it might not be that important. We've got to think logically and not all go." She theorized.

"Yolei's right." Cody agreed.

"In that case, I nominate T.K and Kari."

"WHAT?" Kari gasped. "Why us?"

"Because you guys are strong together. Go now. Mimi, Cody, and I will go back to help Izzy. Try to do whatever you can, and keep your cell phone on Kari in case we need to get a hold of you." Yolei replied.

"Okay, I guess we're going then." T.K said. "Ready Kari?"

"I guess…." Kari seemed uncertain.

"It'll be okay. I promise. I'll be right by your side." He grabbed onto her hand and grasped it tightly.

Kari nodded and didn't let go of his hand. Together they walked through the portal, hand in hand. Cody, Mimi, and Yolei watched as they went, but didn't expect what happened. The portal closed. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Yolei cried. "What if I just got them stuck there forever!?"

"Yolei, it'll be okay. There's no use blaming yourself. They'll be fine. As you said, they're strong. Now let's get back to Izzy." Mimi reassured her.

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed and they all headed back.

* * *

Izzy sat at his computer typing furiously. Gennai had figured out a way to get their Digimon into the real world, but he needed Sora's help to do it. He bent down next to the girl and shook her as gently as he could. "Sora! Get up! Sora!" Sora twitched slightly and her eyes opened.

"Izzy? What happened?" Izzy pulled her to her feet without a response.

"Get out your digivice." He demanded.

"Okay…." She took it out of her pocket.

"Now close your eyes." Sora did as he said and let his voice guide her. "Now imagine the Digital World. Think of Biyomon and how much you miss her. Picture her here. Now keep your eyes closed and hold up your digivice." Sora did as she was told and felt a strong force come out of her digivice thrusting her backwards and into the wall. She opened her eyes to see her digivice, as well as Izzy's on the ground vibrating loudly and colored beams shooting from them. Izzy's was purple as Sora's was red. In front of them, a portal was being created, swirling with the two colors of the crest of knowledge and love. "Good job Sora. We did it."

"Did what exactly?"

"Opened a portal for our Digimon to pass through." He sat back down at his laptop and typed something to Gennai. "He's sending our friend's through as we speak. They just have to find the portal."

"Izzy you're a genius." Sora breathed.

"I guess." He smiled sheepishly. "Although Gennai just told me how to do it."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was exciting. Where were Kari and T.K sent? Are they stuck there forever? Will Davis get Tai to the river in time? Why does Spiritmon have a sword? Is it important? How will the Digi-Destined defeat her, if they do?**

**Lots of questions, which I know all the answers to. Review and you might know soon too. I'm guessing this fic will have about 5-10 more chapters. We'll just have to see.**

**Review for cookies!**


	18. Ch18 Shades of Gray

**A/N: Well, I just realized that it's been a year and a couple of days since I've updated. Never did I ever think would I put it off that long. I guess that's just what high school does to you. Anyway, I'm determined to get going again!**

**And I feel bad because I've kept you guys waiting for so long. Stupid me! -Hits self on the head with frying pan- Thanks to everyone who is still reading this despite my abandonment of it. **

**One thing I've noticed that doesn't seem to make sense in this fic: I mentioned like ten chapters ago that you shouldn't look into the person possessed by Spiritmon's eyes because the unthinkable could happen and I never really mentioned that again. So, we're just going to say that I never said that, okay? I make mistakes. I'm only human, and after re-reading this entire fic so far just so I could remember what I was doing to write another chapter, I've noticed a lot of typos. So I apologize and I hope I'm not disappointing you with this chapter.**

**Here's your update.**

**HEAD GAMES**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Davis struggled to keep on going. Tai was weighing him down. He just wanted to sit down and take a break, but he knew if he did he might just lose Tai. So, for the sake of his friend's life he kept on going. Where was the stupid river anyway? He swore he had saw one on the way there, but he couldn't be sure. He was very distracted then. His feet ached and he felt miserable. Most of the pain had faded from his earlier encounter with the sword. It was too bad that yet another pair of goggles had shattered and the Original Digi Destined leader himself had given them to him. He felt horrible that they had been broken. They were a part of Tai and his past and now they were gone. Stupid Spiritmon.

He saw something in the distance. It was crystal blue and the sun shone on it making it appear all glittery. It was water! The river! He rushed towards it, hoping it wasn't just a mirage that he was seeing because he was going insane. It did happen to be actual water. Sighing in relief, he set Tai down on the river bend. His arms still felt heavy and were sore. He bent down and put his hand in the water. It was cold. Perfect. That would cool Tai down. First he had to try to wake him up. He cupped his hands and gathered some water. Then splashed it onto Tai. He groaned and his eyes opened slowly. "Good. It worked. I thought I was losing you."

"Nope. I'm still here, but I'm kind of starting to wish I'd just die already. I'm sick of getting tortured over and over again." His weak voice was filled with sarcasm.

Davis smiled at him and lowered him down into the water. "You need to cool off. Your body temperature was rising greatly."

"Oh." Tai said, settling himself into the water. He leaned his head back and tried to relax. The cool water felt so good on his burning skin. "Is Ken okay?"

"For the most part." Davis said. "Matt and I found you guys right before Spiritmon was about to finish him off with a sword."

"Sword?!" Tai cried. "She never had a sword."

"She does now."

"Oh. Weird. I wonder if it has a certain purpose. What happened to you Davis? You're all cut up."

Davis dreaded telling him this. Even though there's a chance Tai already knew because his goggles were missing. "Spiritmon smashed my—_your_ goggles with the sword and the glass cut me."

"Oh, that sucks. Now there's no symbol to tell if you're the leader."

"That's all?! You're not angry?"

"Well it's sad, but it wasn't your fault. That damn Spiritmon had to break them. Anyway, that's not the point right now." Tai's voice was weak, a reflection of the pain he was feeling. He groaned, and squinted his eyes as if it would help ease the burning feeling. He looked at Davis with such a look that Davis just had to ask what he was thinking. He knew it wasn't good.

"What, Tai?"

"You need to go back."

"What?! I can't! Tai, I'm not going to leave you here."

"You need to. This isn't about me. This is about the team, and the team needs your help."

"But what if you don't make it?"

"Then I don't make it. We're all in great danger, Davis. If we're freaking out because one of us is hurt and not focusing on defeating the enemy, then we're not doing any good. More of us are going to keep on getting hurt. Do you get what I mean?"

Davis nodded slowly trying to find determination. "Yes."

"Then get going." Tai urged him, feeling the pain radiate through his body once again. "When and if I feel better, I'll be back to help you guys."

"Do you even know your way back?"

"Davis! Just go."

Davis bit his lip and headed off in a sprint back towards the others. Hope was the only thing keeping him going; the only thing that could keep them alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An IM alert popped up on Izzy's laptop. He had been talking to Gennai and had managed to figure out several things. One: Digdestined leaders could open up portals to the digital world. Two: Those portals connected the digital world to the real world, resulting in Spiritmon being able to take on her real form, which just happened to be invisible. Three: The DNA bond between Kari and Tai had been enough for her to open up the portal. Four: He didn't know how to close the portals.

But Sora and Izzy had used the idea of making portals to their advantage. Sora and each of the Digimon sat on Izzy's bed, watching the genius furiously type away on his laptop.

"Izzy?"

He spun around in his chair to face them all. "Yeah, Sora?" She looked at him, realizing that his eyes were bloodshot. Sora felt bad. Chaos was happening all around them, and here they were sitting in Izzy's room. They weren't doing much to help. Their friends could be dying right now.

"Don't you think we should check on everybody? Or go help? Or something?" After an hour of silence, her words seemed to hang heavily in the air. Izzy threw his cell phone at Sora and she barely caught it. "You know I have my own cell phone, right?"

"Oh, right." She threw it back and he caught it and set it on the table. "Do what you want, you can call the others and ask them what's going on, but I need to talk to Gennai. It's my job as apart of this group."

"Don't you ever want to get in on the action, Izzy? Go help fight? Don't you ever get sick of being the one behind the computer screen figuring out the technicalities of everything?"

That made Izzy stop typing. For the first time in a while the room was completely silent. At least before there was the constant click-clack of Izzy's fingers typing on the keyboard, now it was as if Sora had shocked him. Izzy had never been asked that before. He just took on the behind the scenes stuff.

"You know, I don't think anybody realizes it, but you're actually the reason behind our victories. You're always thinking ahead Izzy, and you're always trying to do what's best for our group, even if it means sitting behind a computer for long hours. You do the part no one else wants to do, and you never get recognized for it. Sure we all do our part and we all fight for what's right, but you're the big reason why we succeed."

Sora's words seemed to sink in. The Digimon all looked at Sora, and began nodding in agreement. Tentomon flew up and landed on Izzy's desk. "She's right, you know."

"I guess…" Izzy trailed off. He seemed to be speechless. "I never really thought that I did that much. You guys go out there and do all of the fighting. You do all of the tough stuff. All of the things that risk your lives, and I sit here in the safety of my own home and have a conversation with Gennai. I'm not exactly a hero, Sora. I'm just a computer nerd."

"You're _our _computer nerd. We wouldn't have come this far without you, and I'm sure the others would agree. We need you Izzy. Just as much as we need Tai, Matt, or anybody else. We're like a puzzle. We need all of the pieces to be whole. We fall apart without each other. We're just not complete."

"Great metaphor, Sora!" Biyomon congratulated her.

"Thanks." She laughed, and then set her eyes upon Izzy. "It's true."

"I guess…I sometimes would like to be in on all the action and not behind the computer screen. I would like to be out there with the rest of you guys, but this seems to be where I belong."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Izzy. You're amazing at what you do, but today's your lucky day. We're going to trade places. I'm not too bad with computers. Why don't you let me handle things back here? I can do it and you can go experience the thrill of fighting."

"I like that plan, although I'm a little scared."

"I think we all are, Izzy. We're fighting for our worlds and for our lives. It's quite an amazing thing; a thing we're proud of, but also a very terrifying thing."

"I'll do it. I'll go." Izzy seemed to gather the courage. He grabbed his digivice and cell phone and stood up. "Biyomon and Agumon will stay with you. I'm going to take Tentomon and the other Digimon with me, and bring them to the others."

"Why Agumon?" Sora questioned.

"Because I'm going to send Tai back here with you. I have a feeling he's not doing too well, and he's been through a lot lately. I think it's best we let him sit behind the scenes for a while."

Sora nodded. She felt her stomach tighten in knots. She hadn't gotten much of a chance to clear things up with him and now she'd have to see him. She had to put everything aside. What had happened months back wasn't of any concern now. Right now they're worries were staying alive and solving the problem in front of them, and that meant defeating Spiritmon. "Okay."

"We'll be in touch. Call every hour with constant updates on Gennai's information and remember that you're not completely safe here. Spiritmon could come back, and with the assumption that she seems to have made copies of herself it could be anytime soon. Stay safe, Sora."

"You too." And Izzy ran out of the room, with the Digimon following.

Taking a deep breath, Sora got up and took Izzy's place in his computer chair, feeling as if she was taking somebody's place. She poised her fingers over the keyboard and told Gennai that he had someone else to talk to; that the computer nerd was out on the battlefield.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yolei, Mimi, and Cody reached Izzy's apartment and pounded on the door. When the got no reply, they let themselves in and rushed to his bedroom. Sitting in front of the laptop was not who they expected. "Sora?!" Yolei gasped, and she spun around to face them.

"Hi guys. You were at the portal at the hospital, right? Updates?" They stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. Sora had taken on a new position.

Cody recovered first. "We checked it out and sent T.K and Kari into the portal."

Sora seemed to be writing down Cody's response on a notepad in front of her.

"It's all my fault! I know it was stupid!" Yolei cried, but Sora didn't seem angry.

"Don't feel bad, Yolei. Being a digidestined means taking risks. I'm sure they'll be fine, and them going into the portal might just help us figure things out. I'll try to call Kari. In the mean time, you guys need to get to the forest and help handle Spiritmon while I work on things here. Cody and Mimi, I want you guys to go directly to the scene and help out as much as you can. I also want a report from one of you on what's going on. I need to tell Gennai as much as I can to get us help. Yolei, I need you to get Tai back here. It's on Izzy's orders. Move out!"

They all stood there dumbfounded for a second before nodding. "Wow, Sora. I don't remember Izzy acting like a drill sergeant."

Sora laughed. "I'm just stressed. Izzy's job is a lot harder than it looks. It's like running a business. I'm in over my head."

"You can do it." Mimi told her.

"Where is Izzy anyway?" Yolei asked.

"You'll see. Now get going, and keep your cell phone's on."

"Got it!"

Sora turned back to the laptop, and tried to shake the pessimistic thoughts out of her head. They were going to get through this. She told herself this over and over again, as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Kari's number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness seemed to be the only thing surrounding T.K. He almost felt as if the darkness was suffocating him. It was hard to breathe. He looked around, but all he could see was gray. His surroundings seemed familiar. He was in the digital world. He'd recognize this place anywhere. It was his second home, but the shades of gray covering it didn't seem all too familiar. He knew it was the result of Spiritmon. Kari sat next to him. They had been walking around for who knew how long and had seemed to only come across gray. They couldn't tell anything apart anymore. The Digital World seemed to just becoming a gray blur as time went on. Suddenly a ring filled the air and Kari fished out her cell phone. Surprisingly, it still worked. She answered it with close to no expression. "Sora, hi."

"Kari, where are you and T.K?"

"We're in the digital world, but it's gray. Darkness seems to be taking it over. It's all we know. And we don't know how to get back. This place is beginning to take its toll on me. I'm beginning to feel gloomy."

T.K seconded that. He didn't feel so well either. Suddenly it felt as if the world was crashing down around him.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, stay together and try to think positively. It's the best advice I can give you."

"Will do." She said, as T.K moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Any updates?"

"Not much. I'm taking Izzy's position and talking to Gennai. I'm not sure how the other's are doing, but your brother is coming back with me. I'm hoping to see him in one piece. I'll call you back soon."

"Thanks, Sora. Bye." Kari hung up and the two stared into the emptiness that was becoming of the digital world. They wanted out. They wanted to run, but they had nowhere to go. Just endless miles of gray ahead of them.

**Jeeze. I wanted to type more, but I think I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. I'm just going to be done here. Let me know what you think and I'll keep these ideas flowing so I can type another chapter soon.**

**Review please! And I just might love you forever. Isn't that a great reward?!**


End file.
